The New Student
by ritoruu
Summary: 13 year old Ciel Phantomhive has a pretty normal life as far as he knows it. Until one day a new student comes to his school. They become best friends when assigned a project together. But, best friends can't stay best friends forever. Ciel/OC, Yaoi AUTHOR NOTE UPDATE SORRY
1. Flying Home

**Rewritten to my liking! This is soooooo much better than the original way I wrote it. And it's longer too XDD Sorry theres like NO kuro characters in this chapter (except for Grell XDD) but, I'll get to them in the next chap. WHEN I REWRITE IT :PP Enjoy.**

**Update- Fixed spelling mistakes  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Most people would be excited about moving to a new place, especially one they've never dreamt of going, but now they wish they have. But, the bad thing about moving, is the fact of leaving everything you've loved about your old home. But, London, England was an exception.<p>

It's not like he wanted to leave his home, but Vex was stuck in a rut. Not to mention the terrible neighborhood he lived in when he was back in America. Vexious Michiko, more commonly called Vex, was a simple American boy moving from Chicago to the suburbs of London.

He pictured London as a city full of snobs and rich people who only liked to brag about how much dough they had. Well, that was his anticipation of it. He had never met an English person, but he knew he would eventually.

Of course there are reasons for his departure to London. One, his apartment complex in Illinois was constantly robbed and contained nonstop shootings. Two, his father was offered a job in a huge company in London. Having to leave his original friends was tough, but he managed to pull through anyways. But, he wasn't expecting what was to happen this upcoming month at all.

.:XOXOXOXOX:.

Vex plopped himself into the terribly uncomfortable plastic chair as he waited with his family for his plane to be called for departure. He sighed and stared out the window and counted each individual plane. The airport they were at had two sections. A section for country travel, which took you only around the country, and then a smaller section for world travel. The world travel planes were much larger than country traveling planes.

He turned back around and noticed his mother get up from her seat.

"Mom? Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going to get a cup of coffee."

Vex checked his cellphone and noticed it was 3:00 in the morning. He sighed and watched his phone's screen go black. He could faintly see his reflection. Vex thought he had some pretty unique hair. It was a normal jet black color, but the way it was styled was different. He had long bangs that covered his lime green eyes, also the length of his hair was about down to his lower neck. The interesting part, it was spiky and represented flames. It wasn't small spikes, but large ones. He always liked his hair and how wild it seemed.

"Hey bro, what time does our flight leave?" Asked his sister, Rehyana. Rehyana was just a little older than her thirteen year old brother. She had spice-berry colored hair that was usually accompanied by a sunburst yellow head band. Her skin was somewhat tan and she had a couple of cute freckles running across her cheeks.

"Our flight? I think at 3:45? Not sure exactly. Hey dad?"

"Yes son?"

"What time do we leave?"

"3:35."

Vex nodded and turned his attention back to the planes outside. He could faintly see the orange sun rising in the distance, covered slightly in black clouds. He sighed and eyed a couple of magazines on a nearby table. He didn't feel like reading. Vex took out his small iPod and shuffled in his bag for his ear-buds. He pulled them out and stuck them in his ears. He proceeded to play dubstep for the next five minutes.

His mother came back with her coffee in her hand and a folded piece of paper tucked underneath her arm.

"What's that honey?" Her husband asked,

"Oh, it's a little something, something with information on London."

He nodded and looked away. She opened it and began reading, easily fascinated by the information.

"Hey Vex! Come here!"

Vex turned to see Rehyana clumsily leaning against a window, interested by something. He stood up and walked to the window tiredly.

"What is it?"

"**That's **our plane." She pointed to an orange and white plane with red wings that had 'Funtom Airlines' written in black on it's side.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I saw Yuki boarding the cargo hold. Poor thing is probably terrified."

"She'll be fine. We gave her her pill so she's probably already asleep by now."

Rehyana had her doubts. Yuki was a black Labrador that had been with the family for three years. She was a stray about to be euthanized until the family adopted her. Rehyana giggled.

"I cannot believe we are moving to England!"

Vex plastered a sad look on his face and sighed once again. Rehyana hated seeing her brother so sad. She remembered how mad he was once he found out. He literally flipped out. But, she understood. He had so many good friends he didn't want to leave. She laughed slightly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Vexy, we can make new memories in London and start over. It'll be like... a reset button."

Vex chuckled at his sister's metaphors and hugged her.

"Thanks. I haven't been feeling well about this at all."

She nodded and pushed him gently off her. She jogged back to her seat and flipped open her phone and began to text her friends.

_Flight 14-B now boarding. Passengers with ticket numbers 1-25 may now make their way to the exit._

"Oh. That's us!" Mrs. Michiko squealed. "C'mon kids, let's do this!" Rehyana face-palmed at her mother's ways to embarrass her. Vex just giggled and ran to the exit. They stood in line at their correct positions.

"I call window seat!" Vex shouted.

"H-Hey! No fair! I want the window seat!" Rehyana retorted and pushed her brother.

"No way! You got window seat on our way to _and _back from Florida! It's my turn!"

"Rehy, let Vex have the window seat this time okay?" Her father insisted.

"Yes!"

"Oh okaaaay..."

.:XOXOXOXOX:.

The plane wasn't crowded so it was easy to find practical seats. The two siblings sat in the back of the plane and still continued to fight for the seat next to the window. Their parents took seats up front and loaded thier bags into the little cargo holds in the top of the plane.

Rehyana pushed passed her brother and looked outside at they sky. The clouds were getting darker as they rolled in.

"Man. Are they _sure _they shouldn't cancel this flight? It looks like it's about to storm."

"Forecast said hail." Vex replied to the now worried girl.

"Damnit."

They observed a flight attendant that was now taking out a speaker to talk into.

"Alrriiigght passengers, hello and welcome! Now I realize some of you are worried about weather. But, we have checked with officials and we should be departing before anything bad comes in. Also, about two hours into the flight we should hit sunny morning weather. We will also prepare orders for drinks and snacks for you and also we have some wifi connectivity for your cell phones and laptops. Hopefully Funtom Airlines will make this a fun trip for you. Oh and don't forget, if we have any issues during the flight, your safety cartridges will drop down and you must carefully wrap the strap around your head and breath. So we hope you enjoy! Thank you for flying with us this morning!"

The woman hung up the speaker and returned to the front of the plane. Vex could hear the jets of the plane roar into action.

_Okay everybody, please secure your seat-belts and turn off any and all electrical devices and restrain from putting down your trays until we reach 40,000 feet. We expect to reach London in an estimated time of six hours and forty five minutes. If any delays occur, then we expect eight hours. Expect some turbulence in take off and landing. Thank you for flying with us today._

"Turbulence! Oh Jesus! Vex I'm scared!"

"Calm down. It's just a little bit of wind."

"Yeah, a little bit of wind that could **kill us!**"

Vex rolled his eyes and stared out the window. He thought about what London would be like. He thought of big buildings that consisted of a 1800's getup or something like that. He remembered big attractions like The Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. He read about them several times and thought they were pretty interesting, but now he would be seeing them in person. Something he never thought would happen. And what about the school he would go to? He knew he would have to wear uniforms and try and fit in with rich, snobby kids, but he wasn't rich. He had money, just not enough to call him rich.

His thoughts were interrupted by the clanking of gears and ear popping engine noises. He cringed at the terrible noises and observed the ground as the plane began to leave it's parked spot.

The plane turned and twisted until it reached the runway. It paused for a moment before continuing to drive. The plane picked up speed little by little until you could hear it's wheels skidding on the ground. It was soon going at a crazy speed. Faster. Faster. Faster!

Rehyana clutched Vex's shirt, eyes bulging out of her head. The plane's front picked up off the ground and then the back, launching itself into the black sky. The wheels of the plane loaded themselves back inside their proper shafts.

Rehyana relaxed a bit until she felt the plane tilt to it's side extremely fast. She reconnected herself with Vex's shirt and burried her face into his hair. The plane continued to tilt even further.

Vex sighed and yawned completely relaxed.

A terrifying loud boom came from outside, causing the plane to shake uncontrollably. The lights inside the plane began to flicker on and off. Screams were erupting from the passengers. Vex yelped at the shakiness and clutched onto his sister's shirt.

"Everyone please calm down! It's just a little turbulence!" The flight attendant began to calm down some infant children and reassured everyone that everything was okay. The turbulence finally stopped, but thunder was still heard from outside every so often.

The plane reached 40,000 feet and was above the clouds, nothing but blue skies was to be seen. Everyone was releaved they didn't die from extreme turbulence.

Flight attendants began to ask people what they wanted to drink, and they passed out snacks for everyone.

"I'll take a diet coke please." Vex plainly remarked as he handed the man his small menu. Vex was getting quite bored so her decided to pull out his laptop. He retrieved it from the bag and placed it on the tray. He turned it on and clicked the internet icon. A page came up that said, 'Hello and welcome to Funtom Airlines Wifi Access! Of you wish to use the web, please pay this fee of five dollars to surf the web your entire flight!'

"Ugh! You gotta pay for it?"

"What do ya think the attendants pay checks are paid from?" Rehyana smirked.

Vex sat up and noticed his parents were a few seats away. He took his hand to the side of his mouth.

"**Mom! Can I pay the five dollars for the internet please!**"

Some people were beginning to direct their attention towards Vex.

"Sure honey! Now sit down!"

Vex sat down and clicked the button. It brought up a screen that said, 'Please insert credit card number here...'

"Hey Rehy? You remember mom's CC number?"

"I think." She typed the number into the bar and pressed enter.

'Thank you for purchasing FA Wifi, have fun and enjoy the flight!'

The convenient thing about airline wifi, was that it told you how much more time you had until your flight was finished. Vex went onto his Facebook and saw he had at least thirteen new messages. He saw most of them were 'Goodbye's' or 'I'll miss you!' or 'Finally I'll never have to see you again!'. He answered most of them with 'Thanks' or 'I'll miss you too'.

An attendant came back with Vex's drink and he said thank you politely and sipped it. Rehyana was still texting like it was the last day on Earth.

"Jesus Christ sis, if you keep texting like that, your thumbs will get muscles to were they could lift a semi truck. Slow down!"

Rehy rolled her eyes and continued texting.

**'so rehy? wut do you think london'll be like?'**

**'Idk. I hope i fit in well!'**

**'Well remember me and trixy both miss you!'**

**'Oh don't worry i know :)'**

**'Good. Dont you forget about us you here?'**

**'Haha I know'**

Vex erupted a scream and then laughed hysterically. Rehyana stopped and turned to Vex to see what he was doing on his laptop. She looked at the screen to see Vex was playing another stupid horror computer game.

"I thought mom said you weren't allowed to play 'Amnesia'."

"She did. I am playing it anyway."

"Tch. That's so like you. You're gonna get nightmares like last time. Remember."

"Remember what?"

"Oh my gawd! 's gonna eat me! Aaaaah!" Rehyana giggled at her impression of Vex.

He sighed and returned to his game. He explored the house in his game, looking for keys and other objects that were usefull, also screaming occasionally once a scary creature appeared and began to attack him.

.:XOXOXOXOX:.

Time passed quicker then they thought. They had two hours left of flight, and Vex pretty much passed out in mid game. Rehyana was sleeping, occasionally flicking her thumbs like she was pushing buttons on a phone. Vex twitched to the sound of gears turning. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was visible but setting. They were getting closer to the ground. He unbuckled his seat-belt and shook his sister.

"Rehy, Rehy wake up. We're landing."

"Hm... Oh, we're here already? Damn."

The plane's wheels screeched against the ground as they came to a slower speed. The plane began to head for the specific place it needed to stop. Vex observed the airport. It was enormous! Bigger than any airport he's ever been to. The plane stopped and the attendant grabbed her speaker and spoke.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to London, England! Please remove all carry on bags from their cargo holds, and make your way to the exit. All larger suit cases can be picked up on floor three. Thank you for choosing Funtom Airlines and we hope you fly with us again! Have a nice afternoon."

Vex packed up his computer and stood, stretching his tired limbs. Rehyana grabbed their bags from the holds and walked into the isle, along with her brother. They met their parents in the doorway and walked through the ramp into the airport. Once they were inside they saw so many people. The man at the desk was greeting everyone, his English accent clearly noticed.

Vex's mom went up to him.

"Oh, good day ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"I need to know where to pick up my bags?"

"Oh, go to the subway downstairs and take it to gate B-13, then go up to floor three. It's the quickest way. Say? You wouldn't happen to be Mrs. Michiko from America, would you?"

"Uhm, that's me." She gave him a warm smile. "Why ask?"

"Because, the movers are parked in parking lot three. They will be driving you to your new house."

"Oh! How convenient! Thank you sir."

"No problem at all! I hope London is a pleasant home for you and your family!"

"Thank you. C'mon everyone, this way!"

The family made their way down the stairs through the crowd of busy English people. Once they reached downstairs, they boarded the subway train. It wasn't crowded, thank God. They exited at gate B-13, and walked up three flights of stairs. They were about halfway to the luggage pickup when they stopped.

"Vex. Could you go get our bags? I'm gonna take Rehy and your father to get some food. They won't stop complaining."

"Sure mom."

She rushed of with Rehyana and her husband, leaving Vex to go get the bags.

The airport was amazing. While it contained 21st century technology, the decor looked like it dated back to the 1600's. It was amazing! Vex couldn't take his gaze away from it. Maybe, living in London wouldn't be so bad after all.

Vex looked at the TV's hanging up above the moving platforms that the bags came onto. He searched for Chicago on the TV until he noticed it. He headed for the specific section to get his bags. He stood and waited. He turned and noticed a bright blue suite case coming in. That was clearly Rehyana's. He grabbed it and yanked it off the moving escale.

He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and he turned and cringed. There was a man before him. A strange one at that. He was wearing red glasses with skulls that hung down from the sides. His hair was the color of bright, summer cherries and he had teeth that were as sharp as a sharks. The most interesting quality was his yellow, feline-like eyes.

"Hello little boy!~ I believe this filthy mut belongs to you!"

Vex noticed the man was holding Yuki. "Yuki! Thanks, Mr..." He squinted at the man's name tag, "Sut...cliffe?"

"Oh no problem!" He handed Vex Yuki's leash and pranced off like a little girl who just got a lollipop.

Vex turned his attention back to the luggage. He eyed an olive green bag that had orange stripes on it. That was his. He swiped it from the escale. He just needed two more bags. His mom's and his dad's.

After retrieving the bags, he scooted them to the dining area. He saw his family getting up from their table, leaving towards him.

"Ah! You got the correct luggage this time. Good job son." His father praised him. Last time Vex got the luggage, he mixed it up with some hooker's luggage on her way to Vegas. He sighed and nodded.

"Yuki!" Rehyana hugged the dog. "So how busy was it?"

"Not to busy. There was this creepy employee who was like a shark, cat, human hybrid. Not kidding."

"Ha! Nice one."

"I'm not kidding!"

"Whatever~."

.:XOXOXOXOX:.

As the family made their way to lot 3, they observed the beautiful city's buildings. It was amazing! The victorian style city was to much for eyes to resist. The large palaces and stores were so magnificent.

They reached the moving van and saw several movers heading towards them.

"Good evening. You're Mrs. Michiko I presume?"

"This is correct."

"Alright, I'll take your bags. We have a car prepared for you over there." The man pointed to a simple silver BMW. It was a rental, so it would have to do for now.

Vex examined the car and opened the door to see inside. It was a nice German automobile, they could've gotten better though.

"I'll drive." Vex's dad got into the front seat of the car and placed his hands on an invisible steering wheel.

"Remember honey. We're in England." His wife said from the other side of the car, clutching the real steering wheel.

"Ha! Dad, mom so got you!" Rehyana laughed.

"Tch."

They proceeded to follow the moving trucks out of the airport parking lot. They had bought a house in a suburb area, near a middle school that Vex and Rehy would go to. Heratin Middle School is what it was called. The house they owned was a plain white house that had a basement and attic, two bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, and a kitchen. They agreed the basement would be Vex's room, and Rehyana and their parents would get the bedrooms.

Vex sighed and watched the sun disappear behind the horizon line. In a week he would be at school, not knowing what other English students would think of his cheap, American ass. But, whatever was going to happen, was going to happen. Weather he liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, I've deffinatly improved. At least I think I have. Damn this is like, the longest thing I've ever written. I'm proud of it though. Anyways, Vex and Ciel will meet in the next chapter. I promise :) Review please!**


	2. First Day

**Hmmmmmmm. Another chapter! Oh god I shouldn't be writing at fucking 1:00 at night but this is when I have INSPIRATION! **

**Anyways Enjoy! & Review!**

**Update- Fixed alot of spelling mistakes and a couple of missing words. It's weird cuz whenever I put in a teachers name, it always gets deleted when I upload it. IDK why.  
><strong>

The house was elegantly painted in a snow white color. The roof a splash of gray and the windows were carved so carefully and Victorian like. The inside was even more attractive. The floors were lined with dark cherry colored wood, while the walls were painted blue velvet. Whoever was originally in the house, left some furniture, such as a tacky flower printed couch that looked like it belonged to an elderly woman.

Vex stepped inside the large, silent house. It was bigger than expected. He decided to check out the basement first, since it was going to be his room. He looked around for the stairs, which were off to the side next to the kitchen. He stepped down the stairs and felt the wall for a light switch. He felt one and flicked it on.

The room's walls were painted and ivory color while the floor was simple reddish-orange color of wood. A simple style.

"Hm. Not bad. The walls could use a new colo- **and holy shit what is that!**"

In the upper corner of the back of the room was a. Huge. Ass. Spider. Vex nearly pissed his pants at the size of the eight legged alien. He screamed and ran up the stairs, bumping into Rehyana.

"Jesus Christ Vex! You look like you just saw a fucking ghost!"

"Huge! Spider! Fucking! Scary!" Vex shouted in between pants.

"Seriously? It can't be THAT bad."

21 seconds later...

**"Holy shit on a shingle! The hell is that thing!"**

Rehyana clutched onto her brother's shirt. They just eyed the huge furry spider.

"Vex..." she whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I'm going to throw something at it."

"Fuck no! That's a terrible idea!"

"Shhh! I got this."

She ran upstairs and began to rumage through one of the bags the movers brought in. Once she found what she was looking for, she retreated back downstairs. Vex saw what she had in her hand.

"A_ fork_! Really!"

She aimed the fork at the spider and closed one eye. Ready. Aim. "FIRE!" She shouted and threw the fork at the thing. The fork hit the spider in the back and it fell from its place on the ceiling.

"...Did you kill it?"

"I think so. I'll go check."

She slowly made her way to the corner of the room and looked at the floor. The fork was implanted in the arachnids back. She wiped her forehead, until she saw one of its legs twitch.

"I change my mind! It's not dead!" She said while running passed her brother. He felt a wave a nausciousness overwhelm him at the fact that he would have to go back there and kill the thing himself.

"Robert? Were did you put the registration forms for Vex and Rehyana?"

"What forms?"

"The ones that will get them into school next week! Remember?"

"Oh right! Those..."

"...Well? Cough em' up."

"I don't remember where I put them honey..."

"Seriously!"

The arguing couple heard Rehyana come from the hallway.

"Ello' good ol' chaps. Might ya be lookin' for the registration forms? Cuz' I bet my tea and crumpets that they're in papa's luggage." Her mother chuckled at Rehyana's English man impression. She unzipped the black suite case and found a few folded papers stuffed in between clothes.

"Ah. Here they are. Rehyana, I'm going to need you to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, I have a meeting scheduled with the principle of the school you two will be going to. And your father will be at work. So you have to babysit your brother."

"Aaaaw. Mom he's thirteen. He can watch himself."

"I know. But he'll burn the house down." She flicked Rehyana's nose lightly and continued to help the movers bring in more furniture. Rehyana checked her cell phone clock. Eleven o' clock. Okay. She just needed the movers to move all her stuff into her room first.

.:XOXOXOXOX:.

"Ah. Lydia Michiko. Please come in. Have a seat." Principle Heratin gestured the woman forward.

"Good morning sir. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. So I hear you wish to enroll your two children in my school?"

"Yes. My daughter and son. My daughter is supposed to be in eighth while my son is to be in seventh."

"Hm. Are the registration forms I sent you filled out?"

"Yes sir, they are." She handed him the papers and he examined them. She nervously twiddled her fingers. He noticed this after sometime and placed the papers on the desk.

"No need to be nervous, Mrs. Michiko. I would be happy to have your children enroll in the school. It's not often we get children from America in this school. Besides, every child needs an education, correct?"

"Oh, yes Principal Heratin. This is true."

"Hm..." He turned and rumaged through some drawers in his desk, while Lydia began to shift nervously.

"Mrs. Michiko?"

"Y-yes?"

"They start Monday. 7:30."

"Really!" A grin spread across her face.

"Really." His handlebar mustache moves with his smile.

"Oh, thank you so much! I promise my children will do well!"

"You can pick up their uniforms tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course."

She picks up her purse and says goodbye to the principal.

He sighed returning to his duties.

Lydia pulled out her phone, and dialed Rehyana's cell.

_'Hello?'_

"Hi Rehy."

_'Hey mom. How'd the interview go?'_

"It went great!"

_'So...are we enrolled?'_

"Hell yes!"

_'Wow mom! That's great! I can't wait! I'll tell Vex.'_

"Kay hun. Love you."

_' Love ya. Bye.'_

Rehyana hung up and ran downstairs.

"Hey Vex guess what! Mom got us enro- What are you doing?"

Vex was sitting on his bed, his knees pulled into his chest, baseball bat in hand. He looked absolutely terrified.

"It's still alive." He plainly said.

"Ugh! Fuck that! Guess what!"

"What?"

"We're going to Heratin Middle School, baby!"

"Really!"

"Yeah! Man! I'm going to make so many new friends! I can't wait! I'm gonna be so popular and **holy shit there it is!**"

Vex saw where she pointed and he leaped from his bed, smashing the floor with the baseball bat, the floorboards instantly breaking.

"**God damnit!**"

Rehyana bursted out laughing. That was some damage that was coming out of dad's paycheck. Defiantly. Vex stood up and dropped the metal stick on the floor.

"Man, we really need to do some renovation on this house."

"Yeah. Mom said on Monday, she and dad are gonna paint the living room and your room."

Vex nodded and sighed. Although he seemed excited, he knew school was gonna be a bitch. It would be easy for Rehyana because she was always popular, no matter what the circumstances. Vex was the loser of the famiy, no doubt. There will probably even be a special table at lunch for him, called the loser table. Besides, he knew all new kids were pretty much losers.

Rheyana stretched. "Alright well I'm gonna go try and hook up the TV. Wanna help?"

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here and find Harry."

"Huh?"

"Harry. The spider. That's his name."

"Let's just name him Squished. That's what he's gonna be." She walked up the stairs, whistling. He breathed heavily and picked up the cold bat from the ground and leaned it against the wall. He ran upstairs and nearly triped over Yuki. He yelped and looked down at the dog. Yuki gave a low bark and scrambled off.

Rehyana was plugging in some cords to the TV when she heard a knock come from the door.

"Hey Vex. Could you get that?"

"Yeah."

Vex stumbled to the door and opened it. At the door, was a girl with blonde, curly hair in two pigtails, emareld green eyes, and a perky smile.

"Uhm...Hi?"

"Hi! I heard you were new to the neighborhood and I'd just like to get to know my new neighbors better!"

"Oh. Well my name's Vex. You?"

"Elizabeth Middleford. But, everyone calls me Lizzy."

Vex invited Lizzy in and introduced her to Rehyana. Rehyana and her instantly became friends. But, Vex didn't even bother to stay and chat with the two, mostly because they would just talk about girly shit. All he wanted to do was just lie down and think about what was in store for Monday.

"So Liz. What's school like?"

"Oh, it's awesome! You'll love it! You're lucky that you're in eighth grade. All the teachers for that grade are really nice!"

"That's good. Hey, do you know any nice shops around London?"

"Of course!" Rehyana thought her girly English accent was adorable. "There is a bunch of different shops! What're shops in America like?"

"Ha! American shops are so boring. Usually you can find smokers and prostitutes hanging around popular shops. America isn't a fun place to be. Economic wise."

"Ah. So how was the flight here?"

"Oh, well first off it took us , like, twenty minutes before the plane started moving. Then, when we were taking off, the plane was almost struck by lightning, since we were expecting a storm. So the plane was shaking and it was so fucking scary! I'm never riding a plane again. _Ever._"

"Wow! Sounds terrible!"

"Believe me. It was."

.:XOXOXOXOX:.

Vex looked out the window of the kitchen, seeing the rental BMW pull into the driveway. His mother stepped out and headed for the front door. She walked in and noticed Lizzy sitting on the couch next to Rehyana.

"Um. Honey? Who is this?"

"Oh! This is Lizzy, she's our neighbor and she wanted to come and say hi."

"Alright. Where's your brother?"

"The kitchen, I think."

Her mom nodded and rushed to the kitchen. Vex was eating a sandwich at the table and waved at his mom. She sat across from him and took out her check book from her purse.

"Whatcha doing mom?"

"I'm writing a check for you and Rehy's uniforms that I have to pick up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Friday right?"

"Saturday."

"S-Saturday? Hm. I must still be used to American time. Heh." Vex finished his sandwich and decided to go take a nice nap. Maybe he could just brush off his Monday thoughts.

.:XOXOXOXOX:.

Monday came faster than expected. Far faster than Vex anticipated. He just wanted to sleep the whole day away in his bed. Not a care in the world.

He could hear his mother's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Vex, wake up. It's time for school."

"Mom, I don't feel so well. Maybe I should just stay home today."

"Boy, get your ass upstairs."

Vex groaned. His mother always knew when he was faking. It was like a sixth sense for her. He threw his blankets off of his bed and stared at his semi empty room. The only things in it were his bed, a TV that wasn't hooked up yet, and a couch. He needed some more furniture. He plopped his feet on the ground and trudged upstairs. He smelled breakfast being prepared and saw his sister sitting at the table eating waffles. He sat next to her and yawned again.

"You want waffles, son?" His father asked looking away from his newspaper.

"Nah. Not hungry."

"C'mon bro. You need brain food!" Rehyana shoved her tired, grumpy brother.

He just got down from his chair and went to the bathroom to get a shower. Rehyana looked at Vex's expression, one full of nervousness. She sighed.

"Mom? Vex looks really scared. Maybe he shouldn't go to school today."

"Nonsense. My son is strong. He'll make many new friends." Her father insisted.

Rehyana sighed and continued to eat.

.:XOXOXOX:.

Rehyana and Vex waited at the bus stop alone. Rehyana had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait to get to school. She would be the most popular girl in the school. She knew of it. Vex had butterflies in his stomach too. But they weren't excited. But, extremely nervous. Vex was _never _popular, even at his old school. He would always ride the bus alone, sit at lunch alone, and do projects alone. Hopefully that would change for him.

"Here comes the bus!" Rehyana pointed at the large, yellow vehicle approaching them. The doors opened and Rehyana ran inside, followed by Vex. When they were in the bus, everyone went silent and stared at the two. Rehyana felt awkward until she heard a voice.

"Hey you. Girl with the purple hair. Come sit by us!" A black haired girl called from the middle of the bus, along with her brown haired friend. Rehyana smiled and walked to the group of girls. Vex stood there, dumbfounded. No one was gesturing him so he just headed for the back of the bus and found an empty seat. The bus began to drive forward.

It came to a stop after five minutes and let some more kids inside. Vex ignored them. He just looked out the window at all the pretty houses.

He felt the other side of the seat push down and he turned his head. Someone was sitting next to him! He was a boy that looked his age, dark teal hair, and an eye-patch. _An eye-patch!_ Vex shook his head and just turned his head away from the boy.

The ride remained pretty silent for him. The boy next to him was reading a book, so Vex decided to pull out his iPod and listen to dubstep. He put his ear-buds in his ears and turned on a song he liked. He listened to the beats and began moving his head just a bit along with them. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the music. As sort of habit, he pretended to play an invisible keyboard, and he followed the beats as they quickened their pace.

The teal haired boy looked away from his book at the boy next to him. He noticed he was wearing ear-buds. He gained some curiosity at what he was listening to. Vex opened his eyes and noticed the boy looking at his ear-buds. Vex smiled and took an ear-bud out of his ear and handed it to him. The boy took it and shoved it in his ear. His eyes widened at the sudden wave of heavy bass playing. He nodded his head with the beats just like Vex had been doing.

The song finished and the boy took out the ear-bud and finally spoke.

"What kind of music is that?" He had a English accent that almost seemed dark. But it was still boyish.

"Dubstep. Best music ever!" Vex leaned back in his seat and turned on a different song.

"So. Whatcha reading?" Vex asked.

"Just school stuff. Hey? Are you that student from America?"

"Yup. The name's Vexious. But, you can call me Vex."

"Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel looked back at his book. Vex shivered at the last name. It sounded demonic. He put his other earbud back in his ear and began to play his imaginary keyboard again.

.:XOXOXOX:.

The school was big. Bigger than big. Vex wasn't sure where to go. So many hallways and rooms, it was all so confusing. He was lucky he was able to find his locker.

He searched for his schedule in his backpack and gathered all his books.

"Hm... Mrs. Byrne, room 165. Damn."

He noticed that the closest room was number 154. He didn't need to walk far then.

The schools design was also Victorian. The walls were dark wood and had fancy carvings in them. The floor was simple tile, which was pretty tacky in a Victorian styled theme.

He opened the door to 's room. There were some empty desks, but kids were mostly just hanging out and talking. The desks were big enough to fit two people at one, but the chairs touched, so if you were sitting next to someone, you'd end up touching them no matter what. Vex noticed the teacher at her desk and he went up to her.

"Ah, you must be Vex Michiko. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I was wondering were I would sit for this class."

"Over there. Back corner." She pointed to the table in the back left corner. He sighed. Even the teachers didn't want to notice him. He walked to the back of the room and set his stuff on the desk. He sat down and decided to flip through his textbook. Mrs. Byrne taught math, so he decided to see where the class was in their book. Chapter 3 was what the chalkboard said, so he flipped to the first page of chapter three. It was geometry. Great. Vex was terrible at that.

A shadow was covering his book so he looked up to see Ciel staring down at him.

"Vex? You sitting here?" He asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright." Ciel took the seat next to him and looked out the window.

Vex sighed and closed his book. He looked at the clock above the door. It was almost 8:00, so class would be starting soon. He yawned and rested his head on his desk.

Ciel turned his head and examined the tired boy. He wasn't much different from Ciel, body proportion wise. Vex had always had curves and hips like a girl. He always tried lifting weights to get muscle, but his body would only get curvier and his hips and ass would only get larger. It was embarrassing for him.

Ciel looked at the boys eyes. They were bursting with lime green color and he had really long eyelashes. Ciel liked his eye color. It was different. Vex sat up once he heard the bell ring.

"Hey Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"Is our teacher nice?"

"Mrs. Byrne's a bitch."

Vex's eyes widened. He was rude. But, maybe he was right. Maybe she was. He just sighed and laid back. He could feel Ciel's dark gaze see right through him, like Ciel was looking at his soul, or something. Vex got a little annoyed and grunted. Their bodies touching didn't make it any better.

"Alright class! Take your seats. Turn to page 354 and do questions 1-50 with your table partner."

The students groaned in protest but opened their books anyway. Vex opened his book and noticed the questions were extremely long word problems. He grunted a disapproving sound and took out his pencil and notebook.

Ciel opened his book and took out his pencil and paper. He read the first question.

"Sarah has thirteen cents in her pocket, what is the least amount of coins she could have in her pocket? Which coins are they?"

"That's a terrible question!" Vex protested.

Ciel agreed and began to work the question on his paper.

"A dime and three pennies."

"What?"

"That's the answer. A dime and three pennies."

"Oh. Damn."

Vex wrote the answer on his paper and proceeded to answer the next forty nine questions with Ciel.

Time passed and the two were done with all fifty questions. Vex sighed and slammed his book closed. He took his schedule out and saw he had PE next. He knew he wouldn't ace that. He wasn't strong and he couldn't play any sports well except for basketball.

"So what's America like?" His thoughts were interrupted by Ciel's voice.

"Meh. Nothing special really. It's just a country filled with fat people and a shitty government. Nothing really new."

"What part of America are you from?"

"Chicago Illinois. I lived in the bad part of it."

"Bad?"

"Yep. Filled with robberies, color gangs, nasty ass conditions. Terrifying I know." He said the last part sarcastically.

"Alright class! I'd like to let you know that I have planned a math project to be assigned on Wednesday. And I will be giving you your partners then."

'Great. A math project. On my first week of school.' Vex thought.

The bell echoed through the classroom and students began gathering their things and leaving. Vex muttered something disproving about his next class. Ciel took a peak at his schedule. He had the same gym class as him.

Vex walked out of the classroom, Ciel following. He didn't want to even think about gym class. But, like he said. Things were going to happen, weather he liked it or not.

**A/N: God daaaaammmnnn! Okay, I take it back. THIS is the longest thing I've ever written. But, I like it. I'm gonna dedicate the next chapter to gym class :DD Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Thunder Punch

**Moar chapters! Oh god I am so freaking tired. But, I cannot stop writing. I'm on a role! Anyways... On with the chapter. This one wasn't rewritten since I haven't posted a chapter three XDD**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Warnings for this chapter- **

** Innapropriate Language.**

** Themes**

**3.A wittle bit of blood :PP**

**Update- Once again, fixed a shit load of spelling errors.  
><strong>

.:XOXOXOX:.

The boys locker room was smelly, messy, sweaty, and horrifying. Vex wasn't sure if he wanted to change in this smelly room. It wasn't even clean!

Ciel patted him on the back. "Well. Good luck."

"Good luck with _what_?"

"The football team likes to steal the new kids' clothes. So do not tell _anyone _your gym locker combo. _Do not._" Ciel walked to his gym locker, leaving Vex in a wild, sweaty jungle. Great. Vex quickly made his way to his specified gym locker and opened it. He pulled out his gym clothes and began to take off his uniform. He looked down at his torso.

The fact he had such girly curves was humiliating. His hips were also _very _feminine. They were busty and often swerved when he walked. Not to mention, his thighs were larger then they should've been too. They weren't fat thighs, just not the size that a boy should have, the size that _girls _were supposed to have. In fact, his whole body resembled a girls. Legs, thighs, torso, ass, arms, everything! It was so embarrassing. He didn't think it was any type of disease or anything, just puberty gone wrong. Sometimes, people would even mistake him for a teenage girl. He hated it.

He finished changing and locked his locker. He decided to wait for Ciel by the door. The teal haired boy emerged from the back of the room and yawned.

"You didn't have to wait for me Vex."

"Well, you know."

Ciel just brushed it off, but a little confused. He didn't consider Vex as a friend, but more of an aquatence. But, Vex didn't seem as annoying as most other guys did. Maybe Ciel could use him for something. He just wasn't sure what for yet.

They stepped into the large gym. Everyone was talking amongst friends. Ciel just took a seat against the wall, followed by Vex.

"Hey, Marie. Check it out!" Said a red haired girl.

"What?"

"Look, the American student is hanging with Phantomhive!"

"Wow. I feel sorry for him."

"Me too."

The girls continued to whisper about the two boys and stopped once Ciel shot them a death glare. They instantly stopped whispering and just looked away from him. He made a noise and turned his head away. Vex noticed this and taped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

Vex just stood up and stretched. He saw the gym teacher come out from behind the corner. He was a muscular man with African skin. As soon as the students saw him, they began to line up in specific orders. Vex wasn't sure were he was supposed to go.

"Your last name starts with a 'm'. You stand in between those two." Ciel pointed to two tall boys. Vex nodded and took the space between the boys. He felt out of place at the fact that the boys were taller and more masculine then he would ever be. Ciel took his spot, just a little bit aways from Vex. Vex noticed Ciel wasn't as tall or as muscular than the others, but Ciel was definitely more manlier then him.

The teacher, Mr. Prep, was pacing back and forth in front of the group of seventh graders. He then began to do role call.

"**Eric Adley!**"

"Here sir!"

"**Brandon Armold!**"

"Here!"

"**Daniel Benson!**"

"Present!"

And he continued. Until he reached Vex's name.

"Vex, eh?" the man leaned down to Vex's face, he was uncomfortably close. Vex could feel his hot breath on his face, also he could smell the mans lunch. He tried not to crinkle his nose.

"Well, it seems we have a new student? **State your name and your presence!**"

"V-V-Vexio-ous M-Mich-i-iko is h-h-here, s-sir!" Vex stammered in a nervous, quiet tone.

"**Good! Tyler Neko!**" he continued role call.

"Here!"

"**Ciel Phantomhive!**"

"I'm here!" Ciel's voice was a little nervous, but not as nervous as Vex sounded.

As the teacher finished role call he announced that everyone needed a running partner. No one was heading towards Vex, until he felt a cold hand wrap around his arm. He saw it was Ciel's.

"Ciel?"

"While I don't enjoy having to run with a partner, you however, are the best in here. So you are my partner." Vex blushed and smiled. Ciel observed his innocent face. He thought Vex had a nice smile. He led the boy out to the outside football field.

The football field was quite large. Around it was an oval shaped track. There were also shining, steel bleachers that rested at each side of the field. Vex's old field never looked this nice at all. His old field had a dirt track, no bleachers, and the football field wasn't even the actual size of a real football field. Probably because the school didn't have enough money to pay for anything at his school anyways.

The boys began running towards the track with the other boys. They were instructed to run five laps around the large track. Vex made a disaproving noise at this. Oh, how he hated running. He even said he would rather choke on his own vomit then run around a track for no reason.

The two began to run their first lap. To his surprise, Ciel saw that Vex was much faster than he was. Ciel tried to keep up, even telling him to slow down sometimes.

"Vex, slow down, **God dammit!**"

"Sorry Ciel!" He yelled back at him while running backwards. "Just try and keep up, you can do it!"

Vex was about to turn back around until he felt himself bump into another runner. He stumbled to the ground along with the boy he bumped into.

"Vex! You okay!" Ciel ran up to him and hoisted him up.

"Why the bloody hell did you run into me, runt!" The boy on the ground yelled, his greasy brown hair covering his angry, orange eyes.

"Heh, heh. I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking where I was going and-" Vex was about to finish until he was interrupted by the feeling of pain in his stomach. His vision blurred as he yelped and tumbled to the ground once again, holding his stomach. He felt a wet substance drip out of his mouth. It was blood. The brown haired boy punched him in the gut!

"**Hey!**" Ciel shouted furiously at the boy. "**What the hell was that for!**"

Ciel leaned down next to his hurt friend and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. Vex felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn't think nor see straight. He just held his stomach and cringed at the different mixtures of pain that overwhelmed him. Ciel noticed the teacher running towards the scene. Some kids even stopped running and decided to see what the commotion was about.

"What happened?" asked.

"Vex fell down and I tried to help him up." the orange eyed boy remarked.

"**Liar!**" Ciel screamed. "**He punched him!**"

Mr. Prep looked from Ciel to the boy.

"Now Ciel. Mark here, would never do such a thing. Right bud?"

"R-right." Mark stuttered.

"Ciel. Take him up to the nurse. And stop making up lies, unless you wanna find yourself doing _extra_ laps."

.:XOXOXOX:.

Vex found himself on a bed in the nurses office. His head was pounding and his stomach felt like it was in a knot. He did feel sick, no doubt about it, but he didn't remember passing out at all. He sat up and looked around. He saw two people sitting in the chairs next to the bed, staring at him. It was Rehyana and Ciel.

"Oh my god, Vex! You're okay!" Rehyana hugged her brother. "What the hell happened?"

"...I-I don't re-remember."

Rehyana looked back at Ciel. She gave him a 'what-happened' look. He sighed.

"We were running and he bumped into some jerk and then he got punched in the gut."

"Did the kid get in trouble."

"Tch, no. Stupid bastard he was."

Rehyana assumed that Ciel was a friend of Vex's since he was defending him, but she didn't bother to ask. Vex rubbed his temples and realized he was back in his regular school uniform. He sighed and just stood up. When he was on his feet, he almost fell over until Rehy grabbed him and helped him stand properly.

"Ciel, could you take him to his next class?" Rehyana asked.

"Yeah. I will when the bell rings."

She nodded and let go of Vex, hoping he would stand up correctly. Once he gained back his posture, he shook his head and simply tried to get rid of his dizziness.

"Well, I gotta go back to class. Hope you get better Vexy." She walked out of the nurses office and back out into the hallway.

Ciel just stood and faced Vex. He straightened Vex's shirt and spoke.

"I never seen anyone pass out because of a punch."

"Well, it hurt. It's not like I've been punched before."

"You have social studies next. Then lunch. Sit at the fourth lunch table from the back of the room." Ciel turned and walked out. Vex sighed and heard the bell. He noticed his books in the corner of the room and he picked them up and headed for his next class.

.:XOXOXOX:.

Vex sat at the table Ciel told him to sit at. He wasn't sure why he was sitting there when he could've been sitting with someone else and making friends, but he presumed that Ciel was going to sit by him. He felt another small surge of pain in his abdomin. He clutched his stomach. He didn't feel like eating, but he might as well go with food then without.

He heard a chair squeak and he saw Ciel was sitting across from him, staring.

"How's your stomach feel?"

"It still hurts." Vex's voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"Are you gonna eat something?"

"Yes. But, it hurts when I walk. I don't feel like getting up to get something, but I'll-"

"_I'll _get your food."

"No. You don't have to Ciel."

"Bull. Wait here." Ciel got up and headed for the lunch line.

Vex smiled. He didn't think he would get punched in the stomach today, but in the process, he did something that he didn't think would happen that day. Make a new friend. Ciel didn't even seem like a friendly boy, mostly because he never talked to anyone else but Vex, at least that he noticed. He liked the fact that he now had someone to talk to, sit next to, and relate to.

His thoughts went away once Ciel placed a tray of food in front of him, then took his own seat. His tray consisted of a hamburger, a water, and a bag of chips.

"I didn't know what to get you, since I don't know what you like. So I just got a simple meal for you."

"It's fine. This is good." Vex smiled and took a bite of his burger. It was definitely better than American quality school food, that's for sure.

"So what street do you live on?" Ciel asked.

"Redhill Street."

"I live on Osnaburgh Street. Just a few streets away from Redhill."

Vex nodded and opened his chips. He was about to eat one when he noticed the brown haired kid that punched him, Mark, was glaring at him like a hawk. Vex suddenly lost all motivation to eat. Ciel noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"That Mark kid is staring at me. I think he hates me."

Ciel shot Mark a menacing glare, causing him to turn away from Vex.

"How do you do that?" Vex asked.

"Do what?"

"You just look at people, and they ,like, are instantly scared of you."

"If you haven't noticed already, people in this school don't like to make nice with me. So, I don't make nice with them. Simple as that."

"Well _I _like you Ciel." Vex flashed him a smile.

Ciel just rolled his eye. At least Vex didn't think Ciel was a freak, like all the other students did. Maybe, Vex could be useful to Ciel.

Vex looked around the lunchroom. He saw Rehyana sitting at the other side of the room, literally surrounded by guys. She seemed to be more popular than she thought she would get. He sighed and just began to daze off.

Ciel continued to just glance back at Vex every so often. He was interested in his black, flame-like hair. It was so spiky but it was long, neck length. But, it annoyed him that his thick bangs were always covering his beautiful eyes.

Ciel grunted in annoyance and used his fingers to move the stray hairs away. Vex blushed and looked at him in confusion. He noticed his bangs were out of the way of his eyes and he giggled cutely.

"Do you not like my bangs in my face?"

"No. I don't. It's a shame for you to hide...such nice eyes." He blushed at the last part.

Vex smiled sheepishly and looked away. Nice eyes, eh? His bangs fell naturally back over his green orbs. He just ignored it and continued to eat.

He looked up at Ciel and was still wondering what was up with his eye-patch. He thought it would be rude to ask, but he wished to know what was underneath it. Was he missing an eye? Did his eye have a scar on it? Did he just wear it for no reason at all?

Ciel noticed Vex was looking at his eyepatch with a confused look on his face. Ciel got annoyed and used his bangs to cover the eye-patch. Vex just looked away, kind of upset that he was almost screaming 'what's underneath your fucking eye-patch!'.

.:XOXOXOX:.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly. Although, the last class of the day always seems to last the longest. But, at least everyone could go home and do whatever it was they wanted.

Rehyana helped walk Vex out of the front doors, even though he could walk fine. She assumed he was still injured. She also helped him on the bus and into the seat he sat in on his way to school.

Ciel, of course, decided to sit by Vex again, since all other seats were taken.

"Stomach?" the British boy asked.

"Still hurts like a bitch."

Ciel nodded and just closed his eyes, trying to take a little nap. Vex looked out the bus window and counted the houses out of boredom. The first day of school wasn't terribly bad, even though some kids fist met his stomach, but he was able to actually socialize with someone. That was good enough for him.

The bus stopped and Ciel stood up knowing this was his stop.

"See ya tomorrow, Ciel."

"Yep." Ciel stepped of the bus and walked to his house.

Vex closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long week.

**A/N: yaaaaaaaay! Another chapter is done! Not to happy about this one, but it's progress. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Another chapter heading your waaay! Okay so I am thinking about getting to lovey dovey scenes (not sex yet *cry*) after chapter 9 0r 10. I don't wanna speed up things, yet I don't wanna take it to slow. I guess I'll just find out once I get to that specific point. Tell me what you think :)**

**And btw, yes, I did get Ciel's clothing design from South Park. U mad?**

**REVIEW AND ENJOY**

**Update- MOAR SPELLING ERRORS! FUCK YOU!  
><strong>

.:XOXOXOX:.

Ciel slammed the door to his house and threw his bag on the ground, not caring that it hit one of his cats in the side. He proceeded to the kitchen, since he heard noises coming from there. He stuck his head in the doorway and saw the kitchen was a mess.

Sebastian Michealis was cooking again. Sebastian was Ciel's adoptive father, but Ciel never even considered him as anything more than a man that fed him and paid the bills.

"Sebastian, wh-what are you doing?"

"Making you and Finny dinner. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all." The boy gritted his teeth at the man's smart ass.

He turned and just trudged out of the kitchen, grabbed his bag, headed up stairs, pushed Finny, his brother, out of the way, and slammed the door to his room. Once inside he just flopped himself on his bed, wanting to take a nap.

His mind was racing, for reasons he didn't even know of. He was definitely thinking about school today. He was never a social boy, yet he somehow made a new friend. Ciel didn't even think it was possible for him to even talk to anybody! But, he somehow became friends with a new student all the way from America. Ciel was just glad that this boy wasn't as obnoxious as he thought he would be. He was more on the nervous side.

One thing he couldn't get out of his head, were Vex's stunning eyes. The lime green shade was almost calming. Like, just look at them once, and you'll instantly be soothed. Also his smile. It was warm, simple, and comforting. It was more of a smile that Ciel enjoys than an obnoxious grin.

Ciel grunted. Why was he thinking these things? Vex was just a boy that he met in school. Nothing more. But, he couldn't get those eyes out of his head. They were glued to his brain. He felt like he needed to see those eyes again. But, he didn't want to wait. He _couldn't _wait. It wasn't like he wanted to think about it, his mind just forced him to think of the American boy's delicate features. It drove him insane.

Ciel shifted his body and tried to find a comfortable position to rest in, also trying to clear his mind. It didn't help much. The boy's face grew hot as another image of his friend's smile invaded his thoughts. He decided that lying down and trying to forget about it wasn't going to do him much good, so he shot forward out of bed and just stretched his limbs a few times. He looked at himself through the mirror on the far wall. His uniform was wrinkled and unbuttoned. He probably should change into some other clothes.

He finished changing. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. He also wore sleeves over his forearms that were somewhat big for him, so he tightened them around his wrists with the belt buckle on them. He had a simple pair of skinny jeans on, and to top it off, he wore his usual black, snow hat with a little grey puff ball on top, but his navy bangs continued to stick out of the hat. He then glanced down at a sliver, cross earing and a matching necklace on his desk. He grabbed the earing and put it on his left ear, while slipping the necklace over his slender neck.

He felt more relaxed now that he had comfortable clothes on. He yawned and looked over at the clock on his bedside table. It was only three. He didn't feel like going anywhere really. Then, he remembered he had science homework he was supposed to do. The bad thing was, was that his worst subject was science. He failed every single science quiz that came his direction. He never told Sebastian because he knew he would get him a tutor, the last thing Ciel wanted.

Ciel stiffened and blushed madly.

"Dammit! Get these boys eyes outta my head!"

.:XOXOX:.

"We're home!"

"Ah, Rehy, Vex! How was your first day?"

"It was great mom! I had soooo much fun! I made five new friends and I even think a guy is crushing on me! It was sooo awesome! I can't wait to go back tomorrow!"

"That's great honey! How about you Vex? How was your day?"

"...Some kid punched me in the stomach..." Vex replied in an emotionless tone.

His mother gasped and rushed to her son to hug him, "Oh, my poor baby. Who was it that punched you?"

"His name is Mark. I don't know his last name, all I know is he was a jerk."

"Why'd he punch you?"

"I accidentally ran into him when I was running in gym and knocked him over. B-but, on the bright side, I did make a new friend today."

"Well that's great, honey." She kissed her son's forehead. "You two, go change into some actual clothing."

Vex sighed and headed downstairs so he could put his backpack away. He opened the door and walked down the steps to his bed. He just threw the bag on his bed and unzipped it, removing all it's contents. He didn't have any homework since it was his first day, so he didn't even bother to even look at the books. He eyed his jacket on the floor, covering up the floorboards he broke with his bat, trying to kill that damned spider that was still alive somewhere. He made his way to his suit case in the corner of his room.

He slipped on a tight, red shirt, it's sleeves were somewhat long on his arms, so they covered up part of the palms of his hands, it also tightened around his curvey torso, which he didn't find appealing. He also slipped on a pair of black, tight jeans. He groaned in dissapointment. The jeans were so tight, they hugged his big hips, thighs, and his ass. He didn't feel like changing into a different pair, since all of his other jeans were still in his other suit case. He tried ajusting the jeans, but it only made them constrict around his ass more.

"Fuck it."

Vex picked up his jacket and noticed the floorboards. They were still sticking up from the ground and exposing the cement underneath them. He knew he would have to tell his mom that he broke the floor. But, she would probably kick his ass for it. He didn't care though.

He was back upstairs and saw that his sister had already finished changing. She was wearing a yellow shirt with green hearts on it. The yellow perfectly resembled the color of her usual head band. She accompanied it with an **extremely **short black skirt.

"You skank, you're gonna freeze your tits off in that thing!" Vex pointed at her exposed legs.

"Oh, like you care. Besides, just look at _you_! You look like gender change surgery gone wrong!"

Vex blushed and had an infuriating look on his face. He hated it when Rehyana made fun of him for his body shape. No, he didn't hate it. He utterly despised it. He just held up his hand and stuck up his middle finger at his sister. She gasped and turned away from him, a pout plastered on her face. She just stomped upstairs to her room.

Vex chuckled and leaned against the counter-top. He heard his mother's footsteps and saw her rushing into the kitchen, keys and purse in her hands.

"Where are you going mom?"

"I'm going to pick up your father from work. Oh, and by the way. You. Me. Car shopping. Wednesday."

"Really!" Vex grinned from ear to ear.

"Yep. Your father decided to actually make some money." Lydia kissed her son's forehead and rushed out the door, giving him one last wave goodbye.

Rehyana heard the door slam from upstairs and she was in the kitchen in an instant.

"Sup bro? Did mom leave to go pick up dad?"

"Yeah. Me and her are going car shopping on Wednesday."

"Finally! I'm tired of driving in that hunk o' junk."

Vex nodded in agreement and decided to go back down to his room. He stepped down the stairs and then threw himself onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and just stared. He was relaxed until...

"**Aw fuck!**" He twisted and turned until he fell off his bed. "**You stupid spider! I'm gonna squish you!**"

He regained his balance and raced to his metal bat on the floor. He picked it up swiftly and returned his gaze back to the spiders place, which was now on the wall. The thing was huge. It was bigger then a grown man's face. It was horrifying. He slowly approached the arachnid, hoping to kill it with one blow. He positioned the bat over his shoulder and counted.

"One..."

The spider not dared to move.

"Two..."

Vex stiffened.

"Three!" He closed his eyes and swat at the spider. He heard a large crack and some boards breaking. He creaked open his eye. He hit the wall, but not the damn spider. The spider was just a few inches away from the now cracked spot on the wall. Vex could clearly hear the spider mocking him.

He swung again but the spider began to move along the wall, running from the metal stick that was trying to take it's life.

"Stay still!"

Rehyana could hear commotion and yelling coming from downstairs.

"Jesus, what is he doing in there?"

She walked up to the door of the basement and put her ear up to the wood. She couldn't hear much anymore. She opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"Vex what is going on down he- **Vex stop!**"

He hit the wall once again with his bat, causing another huge crack to appear in the wall. He opened his eyes and looked at his now terrified sister.

"Are you _CRAZY! _Mom's gonna kill you when she sees all these holes in the walls. What the hell are you even doing!"

"It's Harry! I saw him again!"

"I don't care! That damned spider is going to make you tear the whole house down. Gimmie that." Rehyana stole the bat from his hands. "My friend is coming over later and I will not have you destroy the house while she's here. So stop fooling around and do something else!"

She dropped the bat and marched upstairs into the kitchen. Vex just grunted and picked up the cool, metal stick. He placed it in the corner of his empty room. He then turned to his stuff that was still packed in some moving boxes. Several books, DVD's, and his Xbox were placed neatly inside. He thought that he might as well do some unloading before the end of this week came.

..

Hours came from unloading and organizing. He finally had his room rearranged how he liked it. He had pushed his bed over to the same wall that the door to the kitchen was on, and his TV was on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. Several of his DVD's and books were placed on his bookshelf in the back of the room. He was pleased with the way he placed everything.

He looked at the clock hanging on his wall. It was already six. His mother should have been back at five. He just brushed it off. Maybe dad was having trouble at work or something. He yawned and decided it was best if he went to bed soon. He was tired from all the unpacking anyway. So, he laid on his bed and pulled the covers over him, not even bothering to change into pajamas. He just closed his eyes and concentrated on sleep.

[SKIPPING AHEAD TO TUESDAY!]

The two siblings waited at the bus stop, shivering from the cold breeze. Vex was glad he wasn't a girl and had to wear the short skirts that were apart of the school uniform. His sister, however, hated it.

"Ugh! Why do I have to wear this dumb skirt all the time? Couldn't I have gotten a pair of pants or something?" Rehyana felt another cool whisp of wind flutter up her skirt, her panties coming into full view.

"Rehy! Keep your skirt down! People are gonna think you're a slut."

"Well I'm sorry that England has terrible weather! The news said it's like this all over the country. Even in Scotland."

"Great!~ Now I'm gonna freeze my ass off!"

"Don't worry, here comes the bus."

Vex looked at the bus as it came to a stop. The doors opened and Rehyana went first, Vex following shortly after. Of course, Rehyana sat next to her stupid friends again! Vex sat in the same seat that he always sat in, the one in the very back of the bus.

The vehicle's doors closed and continued driving to the next stop. Vex grunted and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He began to feel tiredness overwhelm him. He hadn't sleept last night, since he knew that Harry was still roaming his room, stalking him at night.

"I will kill that son of a bitch." Vex whispered to himself.

..

Ciel boarded the bus and walked to his seat, hoping that Vex was sitting in it. All day yesterday, for some odd reason, he ached to see the boy again. And now he could. A tight knot was in his stomach, hoping that the spiky haired boy was still occupying the other side of his seat.

He arrived at the back of the bus. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders once he saw Vex resting in the seat. He sat himself down carefully, trying not to disturb the other boy. He turned all of his attention towards the resting boy at his side. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, his chest was rising and falling slowly. Ciel blushed a little.

_'He-he's kinda c-cute when he sleeps.' _Ciel then realized what he had just thought. He had shook his head and shifted his position. Vex felt the seat move underneath him and he slid his eyes open, his eyelids still halfway over his eyes. He rolled his head over to look at Ciel's face.

"C-Ciel?"

Ciel's face turned red upon hearing the cute way Vex whispered his name.

"Y-yeah." That was all that Ciel could force out of his mouth.

Vex sat up, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the sun light. He looked at Ciel. He was wearing a black snow hat with a little grey puff at it's top, and instead of a black eye-patch, he was wearing a medical one. A pair of black, sleevless gloves with little belt buckles occupied his forearms, also he had a silver cross earing on, a necklace to match. Vex smiled and turned to look out of the window, feeling another wave of tiredness sweep over him.

He couldn't take it, he closed his eyes, and his head felt a little heavy. He was asleep instantly.

Ciel felt something hit his left shoulder. He looked down and gulped. Vex's head was resting on his shoulder. Ciel didn't seem to care. He let the boys head use his shoulder for a pillow. Ciel noticed that some boys were staring at the two, also giving nasty looks at the sleeping boy. Upon noticing this, Ciel gave them another look of death. The boys just laughed and even whispered some insults.

"Wow, I didn't know Phantomhive was _gay_!"

"Me neither." The two boys snickered and returned to what they were doing. Ciel felt a fire in his stomach. He was _not _gay. At least, that's what he thought. Ciel felt a little bit of Vex's hair brush against his cheek. He gasped at how soft it was.

He looked down at the spikes. He had the sudden urge just to run his fingers through it, but he didn't want to wake the boy, so he just tweaked at the strand the was rubbing against his cheek. It was so soft. The strand then brushed up against his nose, giving the boy a little tingle in his nose. Ciel giggled at the tingling feeling. He breathed through his nose, causing the hair's scent to invade his nostrils. Ciel's eyes widened. The jet black hair smelled exactly like strawberries, his favorite fruit.

Ciel sniffed again, wanting to smell more of the berry scent coming from the boys soft spikes. Ciel blushed and engulfed more of the scent. Ciel couldn't take it anymore, he had to touch more of the hair. He slowly picked up his hands and ran his fingers through the soft hair slowly, being careful not to wake the boy.

Upon feeling something running through his hair, Vex wrapped his arms around his friends waist, smiling sweetly, and buried his face in Ciel's neck. Ciel's face was crimson now at the sudden contact. He could feel Vex's eyelashes softly kiss the skin on his neck and his hot, moist breath heating up the flesh, but he eventually got used to it.

Rehyana was chatting with her friends and noticed that one of them turned around to look at the seat that Vex was sitting in. Her friend gasped.

"What's wrong, Ally?"

"You're little brother is so cute!~" Ally squeaked, her British accent not going unnoticed.

"Huh? What's he doing?"

"He's sleeping on his friend! It's so cuuuute!~"

Rehyana looked at the seat that her brother was sitting in and saw him hugging Ciel's waist, and Ciel petting his hair. Rehyana smiled and blushed.

"Well...I guess that _is _kinda cute." Rehyana sighed and continued to watch the two boys.

_'Hmph. I knew he would make a friend.' _Rehyana turned back around and noticed some boys snickering at her brother. She had an angry look on her face and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"What do you want, princess?" The boy asked rudely.

"I want you to stop laughing at my brother." She said sternly. The boys just chuckled and stopped looking at Vex and Ciel. Rehyana smirked and continued to talk with her friends.

The bus soon arrived at the school. Everyone began to get up from their seats and exit the bus. Ciel had been to lost in his own world to even noticed that the bus had stopped. But, he shook out of his trance and realized they were at the school. He shook his friend lightly.

"H-hey Vex? Wake up. We're at school."

Vex's eyelids opened halfway and he took his face out of Ciel's neck.

"Ciel? H-how long was I sleeping for?"

"The whole ride actually."

Vex looked down and noticed that his arms were constricted around his friends waist. His eyes widened and he let go. Ciel got disappointed at the sudden lack of contact. It seemed like a sin for Vex to have let go.

"I-I'm so sorry Ciel! I always do that when I sleep!"

"No, no, no. It's fine. You were tired, so I understand." Ciel reassured him and stood up.

Vex stood up to, still blushing from the embarrassing contact.

.:XOXOX:.

Ciel opened his locker and hung his bag up on the hook. He gathered his books for class and slammed his locker shut. He heard whispers from behind him as a couple of guys walked passed him.

"Gaaaay!~" The boy mumbled as he passed the teen. Ciel's face turned pink as he heard the insult and the boys laughing as they passed by. Ciel didn't even want to think what else they might do to him. Like his rep wasn't already ruined enough. He decided to see if he could find Vex's locker.

He began to search through the hallways for the other teen. He still heard insults from other students as he passed, but he just ignored them, maybe giving them menacing glares once in a while. He then focused his gaze on a group of lockers. He immediately recognized his friend's flame like hair. He walked quickly to him.

"Hey."

"Hi Ciel." Vex's tone was somewhat sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Other students keep whispering about me!" Vex's eyes were forming tears. Ciel gasped and felt terrible.

"Don't worry. I've been getting called names too."

"W-why?"

"I-I don't know." He lied. He didn't want to tell Vex that it was what happened on the bus. "C'mon. Let's go to class." Vex followed Ciel through the hallways.

Ciel then heard a loud, girlish scream hit his eardrum.

"Cieeeelll!~" Oh no. Not her. Ciel saw Lizzy running towards him. She tackled him in a constricting hug. "OMG Ciel! Hi! Are you coming to my party tomorrow!" She immediately got right to the point.

"A-actually Lizzy, I-I have plans." Ciel lied.

"W-what!" Lizzy had tears forming in her eyes. Vex rolled his eyes. He had to admit, he was sensitive, but not THAT sensitive.

"Sorry Lizzy. I can't go. Maybe next time." Ciel pushed the girl off of him. Lizzy began to cry in the middle of the hallway and people were beginning to stare.

"Lizzy, c'mon. Stop crying!" But, she continued to shed tears.

Vex walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and stopped crying. He spoke, "It's okay Lizz. Why don't you ask Rehy? I'd bet she'd love to go." Lizzy suddenly smiled and stopped crying.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Vex!" She gave him a tight hug and ran off to go find the eighth grader. Ciel sighed and put his hand on his shoulder, blushing a little.

"Thanks."

"No problem, bud." Vex and him walked to the classroom and went inside. There wasn't anyone inside. Well, it was a little early for class to begin. Ciel and Vex sat down in their seats. Alone. In the classroom. Not even the teacher was in there. Ciel felt a little awkward being inside the classroom with _just _Vex.

"Hey Ciel?"

"What?"

"What kind of species of spider live in England?"

Ciel looked dumbfounded.

"W-what!"

"You know. Eight legs, six eyes, furry, big, scary as hell."

"Why ask?"

"Well, there's this big ass spider in my room and I can't kill it. Not even with a bat. I just end up breaking my walls and floor. My sister even stabbed it with a fork. A _fork! _And it still is alive."

Ciel looked confused as hell. He didn't really know any species of spiders since he didn't like them.

"Well, how big is it?"

"It's like, the size of my sister's ego. So, **really **big."

"Sounds like a Fen Raft spider. Their legs can get up to four inches long. They're actually not so common."

Vex had heard of that breed of spider before, but now it was in his home. In his room! He shivered at the thought of it.

Ciel looked at the clock above the chalkboard. They had fifteen minutes before class actually started. He needed to use the restroom, but he didn't feel like getting arrogant whispers from passing students.

"Hey Ciel? What do you have to do tomorrow that you couldn't go to Lizzy's party for?"

"Actually, I don't have any plans. I just didn't feel like going."

"What're you going to do tomorrow then?"

"I don't know. Probably hang out with my brother or something."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. His name's Finny. He's okay, just kind of annoying. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Me and my mom are going car shopping." Ciel thought that sounded interesting.

"Heh. Better than what I'm doing."

"You know, you can come with me if you want. My mom is kinda boring to go shopping with."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Besides, you have nothing to do anyways."

"Okay. I'd like that." Ciel sighed.

Vex smiled. He felt another wave of sleep take him over again. He knew he needed sleep, but not know. He rubbed his eyes but the tired feeling didn't go away. He felt dizzy and eventually feel asleep right there. His head hit the desk with a loud thud, making Ciel jump. Ciel looked at his sleeping classmate and he sighed. This was the third time the boy passed out on him. He shook Vex lightly.

"Vex. Stop sleeping and wake up!" Vex shot up and gasped. He rubbed his temples and tried to think straight.

"D-did I fall asleep again?"

.:XOXOX:.

Gym class was the enemy of Vex today. Running and doing exercises while not getting any sleep isn't the best way to start gym. Vex and Ciel were in the locker room changing into their P.E. clothes. Ciel still could hear mumbles about him from other guys. It was annoying as hell. Words like 'gay' and 'fag' and 'homo', were popping up like popcorn. It was just downright annoying and humiliating.

Vex had also been hearing the insults as he changed. He had been called a 'fag' and even a 'terrible excuse for a boy', which pissed off Ciel to a point were he wanted to tear off their head.

Vex had finished changing and didn't even bother to wait for Ciel, he just exited the locker room and went in the gym. Several girls, upon seeing him, huddled in close together and began to whisper and laugh. Vex frowned and sat himself down on the wooden gym floor.

He felt like he was being stared at. He looked up to see a large, muscular boy standing above him. Brown hair covering his orange eyes. He had a menecing look on his face. It was that kid who punched him yesterday. Vex remembered his name was Mark. He immediatly stood up and backed away from the angry looking boy.

He was about to turn and run until he felt himself being pushed into the cement wall. He hit it with a loud thud, causing other students to direct their attention towards the two. Vex could feel Mark's breath on his face. He cringed and closed his eyes. The taller boy spoke.

"Do not screw around with me, fag. People been telling me you're gay. It that true?"

"Uh-uuh..." Ve couldn't form any words to escape from his mouth, just stammers.

"Well, I guess that gives me more reasons to beat the shit out of you."

Vex whimpered and cringed as he knew what was coming. Mark curled his fingers into a fist and pulled his arm back, ready to punch him in the face.

Ciel exited the locker room and took full notice of the scene before him. Someone was about to punch Vex! Ciel gasped and formed an angry look on his face. He began to charge forward at Vex's challenger, ramming into him, sending him to the floor.

Ciel breathed heavily and felt something clutching onto his shirt. Vex was grasping his shirt, trying to get a comfort from his friend. Mark regained his strength and stood up. He looked like he was about to explode with anger. He towered over Ciel and Vex and gritted his teeth.

"**You little twisted fuck!**" The angry boy shouted, clearly not giving a shit if there were other kids watching. Ciel was about to yell back an insult until walked in the gym, signaling the others that it was time for class. Ciel sighed and looked down at the scared teen that was still clutching his shirt.

"It's okay Vex." Vex looked up at Ciel and let go of his shirt, still equaly terrified from Mark's encounter. He straightened himself and breathed. He went to go line up with the other boys, followed by Ciel.

"**Alright class! Today, you'll start by running fourteen laps around the gym. Any who oppose will be running twenty laps instead! Any questions! No? Find your running partner and begin!**"

All the boys began to scramble for a partner to run with. Vex and Ciel ran right for each other, avoiding the traveling bodies. Once they finally founded eachother, they began their fourteen laps. And, of course, Vex was still faster than Ciel.

Vex felt like he was going to collapse. The tiredness overpowering him once more. He stopped running and stumbled a bit. He held his head and everything around him became dizzy. Ciel eventually caught up with him and helped him through the rest of the laps.

After the laps were completed, Vex was knew for sure that he was going to pass out. Ciel knew he couldn't do any more exercises, but he knew wouldn't let him leave. Ciel would just have to help him.

"C'mon Vex. You can stay awake."

"N-no I-I can-n't" Vex stuttered, still extremely tired.

Ciel just sighed, lining him up with the other boys.

.:XOXOX:.

Gym was over with and so was the rest of his classes, so Vex could go home and just relax. Ciel, however, was excited. Tomorrow he would be seeing his friend both during and after school. So he was looking forward to that.

Ciel walked Vex to his locker after class and just watched him weakly load up his school bag. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Vex's sister approaching the two.

"Hey guys! Woah. Vex you look horrible!"

"I know. I didn't sleep last night and gym was a bitch for me."

"Ah. Sorry about that. Alright, let's get to the bus."

The three left Vex's locker and headed for the bus.

..

The ride home was pleasant for Ciel since he got to see Vex's cute, sleeping face again. But, hopefully he would get enough sleep tonight so he wouldn't be tired tomorrow.

The bus stopped at Ciel's street. Ciel looked around to make sure no one was watching and he leaned over and kissed Vex's forehead. He stood up and left the bus, a huge blush across his face.

.:XOXOX:.

**A/N: I FUCKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Both bus scenes were so cute to me! OMG i'm so proud of myself :DD Well, I wasn't fond of the gym scene, but everything else was great! You can deffinatly tell that Ciel has a little crush on Vex 3 Socute! Anyways, REVIEW PLEEEAAASSEE! I haven't been getting reviews at all :c So plz review. **


	5. I speak Hebrew

**Another day another chapter! TROLOLOLOLLLLLLL! Alright so I am thinking of putting Grell and Alois in this chapter. I feel like they need more love :d So here they are! **

**Also, more BASSY! Oh sebastian, how sexeh you are :PP Y U NO REAL! **

**Warnings for chapter...**

**1. Strong language (English and Hebrew)**

**2. Alois's dirty-ass mouth**

**3. Sexual refrences.**

**BTW Sorry if my Hebrew isn't correct, I used the internet to help me for this XDD oh well, And yes Vex is a jew, U MAD?**

.:XOXOX:.

"Such delicate features. Long whiskers. Cute nose. Soft fur. Cats truly are a great pet to have. I do not see why you don't like them, Ciel." Sebastian purred at the cat, causing the kitty to meow back. Sebastian let out a low chuckle and continued stroking the cat.

"I told you, Sebastian. I'm a dog person. Cats are poor excuses for animals."

"Ciel! Dogs are unintelligent, little beasts that just chew up your belongings and shit everywhere. Cats don't do that."

"Well, may I remind you that they use dogs for lots of things. Like finding dead bodies, fighting in the military, helping blind and disabled people. Cats can't do any of that shit. They're useless. All they can do is shit in a box."

"Sebastian?" Finny quietly spoke.

"Yes?"

"Ciel just pretty much one this argument." Ciel smirked and Sebastian just sighed. He placed his cat down on the ground and watched it scurry off.

"Hey Sebastian? My friend wants me to go somewhere with him tomorrow after school. Can I go?"

"Woah, woah, woah! You have a _friend!_" Finny sounded shocked.

"I can have friends if I want to, Finny."

"I'm sorry Ciel, but you can't go."

"What! Why not!"

"I invited Claude, Alois, and the triplets over for dinner tomorrow, and I'm sure Alois will want to see you."

"You invited Claude! Sebastian! He's creepy! He stares at me and Finny like we're pieces of pie! He's a pedophile!"

"No, he's not. Either way, you cannot go. I'm sorry."

"Can't Alois just come with me! I really wanna go!"

Sebastian thought for a moment.

_'Well...he's never really had real friends, except for Alois. But, he never liked Alois anyway.'_

"I-I'll think about it."

Ciel nodded, still a little pissed. He wasn't going to let his stupid, blonde friend ruin this for him.

Alois Trancy. Ciel's friend since they were little. Alois wasn't a very friendly boy. He always seemed psychotic. Going from one mood to the next. But, Ciel did often find him hilarious. Alois was one to make sick jokes that would make even the most bitter of people laugh. Alois lived with Claude, who adopted him when he was only five. He had three triplet brothers, Thompsan, Timber, and Cantebury. And finally, the whore of the family. Hannah Anafolez. Married to Claude, she was always a bitch, especially to Ciel. That's why he hated her.

Ciel went up to his room and closed his door. He threw his book bag over to the other side of his room and sat down, back against the door.

He felt his face get warm. He thought about the small kiss he gave Vex on his forehead.

"What's wrong with me? I just met him and he already feels like a best friend to me!"

Ciel mentally slapped himself and just sat there, wondering why he cared for the other teen so much. Ciel had never shown any affection for anyone, not even his own brother. But yet, he was trying to provide as much affection as possible for his new friend. It was weird to him.

When Ciel had heard that a new student was coming to his school from America, he thought that they would be rude, immature, annoying, and a nucense(sp?). But, Vex was the complete opposite of those things. He was nice, mature, tolerable, and a great person. Ciel just didn't understand why he thought of him constantly. It was like a drug.

He needed to get this boy out of his head, and fast.

.:XOXOX:.

"So...What color should we paint the living room?" Lydia asked her husband, leaning over the counter, pen in her hand.

"How about...a brownish color." The black haired man suggested.

"No. Brown is a terrible color. We need something that says, 'We are the Michiko family and proud!' You know. Something...unique!"

"Then we might as well paint it the color of Rehyana's hair."

"Perfect!~"

"You can't be serious?"

Rehyana and Vex slipped through the front door, hearing their parents bicker about painting the walls.

"Yes, Rob. It's perfect! Rehy's hair color, all over the living room!"

"But she'll blend right in. We won't be able to find her!" Rob laughed.

"Yeah...suuure." She playfully remarked.

"What about my hair color?"

"Oh, you two are home. How was school?"

"Good." Rehy yawned. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap." She dragged her backpack across the ground and up the stairs.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, Vex?"

"My friend Ciel was wondering if he could go shopping with us tomorrow. Can he?"

"I suppose. Does he ride the bus with you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know his phone number?"

"Uh...no..."

"Well I should probably call his parents if it's alright. Go get the phone book on your father's desk in our room."

Vex nodded and ran upstairs to his parents room. They didn't have much in their room either. Just a bed and a desk. Vex noticed a yellow book resting on the desk. He walked over to it and flipped it open. He turned to the 'p' section and browsed the last names. He didn't see any listings by the name of Phantomhive at all. He was puzzled. His last name was Phantomhive.

He ran back downstairs.

"Mom, Ciel's number is not in the phone book."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I checked."

"Hm. Well how about instead I pick you and your friend up from school tomorrow and we can drive to his house and I'll talk to his parents then."

"Sure. Just...don't embarrass me mom."

"Oh, I won't, silly."

Vex denied it. He picked up his backpack and headed for his room. He opened his door and closed it right behind. Then he remembered his math book was on the table.

"Oh, better go get that." He turned and was just about to open the door when...

"Alright math book is in the- **RAAAAAH!**" Vex almost flung backwards once he saw it.

"**You!**" Vex pointed at the eight legged beast that was resting on his door. He dropped his book bag and ran down the stairs and grabbed his bat. He charged full speed at the monstrous arachnid.

"**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!**" He screamed while running.

Before he could swing at the pest, his mother opened the door. Her eyes widened to see Vex charging straight at her with a bat. Vex's eyes widened as he turned off the engines and stopped.

"**What the hell are you doing, Vex!**"

"Heh, heh...nothing?" He laughed nervously.

His mother gave him a suspicious glare and just shut the door. Vex's eyes widened.

"Where the fuck did- no, you know what, no. I don't care anymore." Vex raised his forearms and just walked back down, bat in his hand. He didn't care whether the thing was in his room or not. It was obvious that Vex was losing to a spider, so he just didn't fight it.

"Alright Harry, you win! You can live in my room! You can watch my every move. A-and you can just do whatever the hell you want. You might as well make yourself at home, in my room. I give you my permission!" Vex dropped his bat and headed back upstairs, not feeling like doing homework.

[SKIPPING AHEAD TO THE NEXT DAY :)]

Another sleepless night came. He couldn't sleep. Why? The God damn demon was on his ceiling. Waiting. Watching. Taunting him. With it's damn, furry as hell legs. It's ginormous body. It's black as night eyes.

Vex grunted and sat up from his bed. He looked at his clock. It was four. Damn. He looked at his ceiling. Oh how he wanted to kill that thing. But, he knew he would just end up making another hole in the ceiling. He couldn't go back to sleep, knowing that the thing was above his head.

He kicked the covers off of his bed and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and decided to go find some food. He forced himself out of his bed and walked like a zombie to the door. He paused briefly, feeling a bit dizzy, his vision blurring. His eyes adjusted and he sighed, hating those stupid five seconds when you get dizzy after getting up. He turned the door knob quietly, making sure not to disturb any of his family members. He stepped into the kitchen.

He glanced at Yuki, sleeping on her dog bed in the middle of the floor, her midnight black fur blending in with the surrounding darkness. Her chest rising and falling, whimpering occasionally as if she was dreaming. It was cute.

Vex opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He opened it and took a huge swig. Yuki's ears twitched to the sound of plastic crunching, so she opened her eyes and noticed her owner drinking water. Yuki lied her head back down and returned to dream land.

Vex finished the water and threw the bottle in the trash. He was to wide awake to go back to sleep, so he just sat down at the table and thought. He hoped he wouldn't fall asleep on Ciel again.

_'Ciel...' _The name ran through Vex's head repetitively. If it wasn't for him, Vex probably would have no friends in his new school. He smiled at the fact that Ciel was his friend, being the kind of person he was. Ciel always seemed angry or deprived. He never talked to anyone else besides Vex. It made him feel special. Like, Ciel liked him and him only. He remembered Lizzy, however. She seemed like she had a crush on the British boy, since she always tried to get his attention, but he always turned her down. Along with Ciel, Vex agreed that Lizzy was annoying. She never paid attention to any other guys besides Ciel. It was weird.

"V-Vex?"

Vex jumps and turned, seeing his father stepping into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to his son.

"Hey dad."

"What're you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I always get up at this time so I can get ready for work. You, however, should be in bed."

"Sorry dad. I can't sleep."

"Ah. Are you worrying about something?" He took a seat across from Vex.

"Nah. Just... bad dreams."

"Hm. Well, you should at least _try _and get some sleep. You don't need to be falling asleep in class."

"Ye-yeah. I know dad. I just...don't know if I will be able to get any sleep."

"Son. You shouldn't deny yourself. Now go back downstairs and try and get some sleep."

He got out of his chair and headed for the counter and began to make himself some coffee.

"You know, dad. It's traditional for the English to have _tea _instead of _coffee_." Vex smirked.

"Oh, whatever." His father smiled.

Vex hopped down from his chair and trotted downstairs, back to his bed. He looked up and noticed the spider wasn't occupying the space anymore. He felt more relaxed then. He curled up under his covers and buried his face in his pillows. Closing his eyes, he tried to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. Something was clouding his mind. Preventing him from sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about it. What was wrong with him? The thought taking over his mind. Controlling him.

_'Ciel...'_

.:XOXOX:.

Ciel was sitting at the wooden kitchen table, mowing his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in ten years. Sebastian noticed this and smirked.

"Anxious are we?"

"Shut up." Ciel said coldly, his mouth still stuffed with waffle.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned all his attention away from the boy.

Finny appeared in the kitchen doorway, suddenly seeing Ciel eat like a wolf. He laughed at Ciel and wondered why he was in such a hurry.

Ciel finished and scooted his dish at Sebastian. He flung from his chair and swiftly picked up his book bag, and ran out the front door.

"Wow. He seems excited for something." Finny exclaimed, sitting down.

"That he does."

"He's been talking an awful lot about his new American friend. I find that funny, since Ciel hates Americans."

"Ciel hates everything." The raven haired man took a sip of his tea.

"Well he certainly doesn't hate his friend."

"Finny."

"Yes?"

"Get your ass upstairs and get ready for school." Sebastian challenged. Finny knew this was Sebastian's signal for 'I'm in a bad mood.' So he sprinted out of his chair and upstairs.

.:XOXOX:.

Ciel felt butterflies in his stomach as he waited for the bus. He had never been this anxious to get to school. All that was on his mind was his black haired friend. He couldn't wait to see him, for some reason. His thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of wheels. The bus had stopped and opened its doors. Ciel boarded the bus excitedly.

Ciel's pace quickened as he approached the back of the bus. Once again, that weight lifted off of his shoulders when he saw the boy on the other side of the seat. Ciel sat down and turned to his friend. Vex's eye's were halfway open and he was staring downward. He didn't look sleepy but he sure didn't look awake. He didn't seem to be doing anything.

Ciel was somewhat disappointed that Vex didn't say anything to him once he sat down. He thought that maybe he just didn't notice him or something.

"Hey Vex?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Just tired. But, I'm fine."

Vex then remembered what him and Ciel were going to do after school that day.

"Hey Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still wanna go shopping with me after school?"

"Oh right. Um..."

"Um what?"

"I can go, but I might have to bring someone with me."

"Who?"

"My other friend Alois. Don't worry, he's...stable."

"Oh. Okay then. So uh... I won't be riding the bus home today."

"Why?"

"My mom was wondering if she could pick us both up after school today and just take us right to the car shop, but I don't know if that's what you wanna do."

"No, it's fine. I'll probably have to stop by my house and get Alois."

"Mkay."

The next five minutes were silent. It drove Ciel insane, he needed to say something! He was about to say something until he felt something on his lap. He looked down to see his companion resting his head on Ciel's lap. Asleep. Ciel smiled to himself. At least he got to comfort the sleeping boy once more.

Ciel just loved how innocent the boy looked. So vulnerable. So defenseless. So sleepy. Ciel wished he could make Vex's tiredness just disappear and never come back, but he knew he couldn't.

Ciel was also thinking about the way Alois would act around him. He knew that the perverted blonde would probably make some kind of sick joke. Ciel would defiantly get embarrassed by him. Hopefully, the rest of school would pass by quickly. He looked forward to spending time with his two friends, even though Alois wasn't as amusing.

Vex turned his head and shoved his face dangerously close to Ciel's crotch. Ciel blushed at the sudden change of position. He found this akward, but sleeping Vex didn't. Ciel picked up his friends upper body into a hug-like position. Vex's face was huddled against Ciel's chest and his arms were wrapped around his neck.

Ciel swore he saw Vex's mouth curl slightly into a soft smile.

"Why is it when you're sleeping you're always so cute?" Ciel whispered more to himself then the teen hugging him. He blushed at what he just said.

_'God damn.'_

Vex's eyes fluttered and opened halfway. He felt his face was buried in something warm. He could feel a soft fabric of some kind brush up against his cheek. He tried to sit up, but he was constricted in a firm grasp. He sighed and whispered.

"Ciel? Ciel, why are you hugging me?"

Ciel heard the whispers and his face turned red as fire. He let go of the boy and turned his head away, hiding his flushed face. Why did things have to go like this? Vex sat up and ran his fingers through one of his spikes in his hair. His face was a little flushed too.

"I-I'm s-sorry Vex."

"It's f-fine. I just, you know, didn't expect that."

"Yeah. But, you kinda...hugged me back."

"I always do that when I sleep. I latch onto something. I don't know why I do it, I just do."

Ciel nodded and leaned back in the seat.

.:XOXOX:.

"Alright class! I told you on Monday, that I will be assigning a math project to you and a partner. I have picked your partners somewhat carefully."

Ciel's stomach was filled with nervousness. This was his first time working with someone on a project, and he didn't want to know who he would get paired up with.

"Haley, your partner is Fiona. Stephano, your partner is Cici. Noel, your partner is Franky. Ciel, your partner is Vex..." Ciel sighed. He was releaved he got to partner up with his friend for this project.

The teacher finished assigning the partners, than spoke, "Okay. The point of this project is to get you to understand proportion. We've been learning about proportion for the past two weeks. So, I hope you all know well enough what to do. You and your partner are to create a poster and explain how proportion works and how to solve it. You'll put down a couple of example problems and it's definition. It's due in two weeks, so you have plenty of time to get it done. You have the rest of class to discuss it with your partner."

The teacher sat down at her desk and began to do some stuff on the computer.

"So. How ironic is it that out of all people, _we_ get partnered up together?" Vex brought up.

"Very."

"Alright, so I was thinking I could get all the supplies and you could find the information. That sound good?"

Ciel didn't respond, he was just focusing his gaze on something. Vex cocked his head and looked in all directions to see what Ciel was looking at. He couldn't figure it out, so he looked back at Ciel. He found this awkwardly creepy. He then realized that Ciel was staring at _him._

_'Why the hell is he staring at me?'_

"Ciel? _Ciel? __**Ciel!**_"

"Ah! Wh-what!"

"...You were creepin' me out, bro. Don't stare at me like that..."

_'Oh shit! I was staring!' _Ciel was a little embarrassed that he was caught.

"S-sorry. I-I was distracted."

"Apparently. But, you didn't answer my question."

"What was it again?"

"Are you okay with me getting supplies and you finding info for the project?"

"O-Oh, y-yeah, that sounds fine."

Vex just nodded and looked back at the chalkboard. He leaned back in his chair and let out a puff of air, trying to regain a relaxing feeling. He still felt a gaze burning through him. He just tried to ignore it, but it was so hard to.

Ciel couldn't snap out of his intensifying stare. He observed Vex's features, memorizing every detail, especially the eyes. Those amazing, green eyes. Ciel had never been attracted _this much _to any pair of eyes in his life. They were just so hypnotic, he couldn't keep his blue eye away from the green ones.

Vex was slightly annoyed at the silence between the two. He was about to speak until the bell echoed through the loud room. Everyone got up from their seats, eager to get to their next class.

Ciel stood up and gathered his books, waiting for Vex to do the same. The spiky-haired boy grabbed his things and headed out of the classroom, walking slightly faster than his friend. He found his locker and opened it. Ciel leaned on the locker next to him. He felt awkward, considering no one was saying anything.

Vex put in his combo and tried to open his locker, but it didn't end up budging.

"Harah! Teepesh arón."

"What?"

Vex looked back at him and noticed he was listening. Vex blushed.

"Oh, nothing..." He slammed his locker closed and headed for gym.

"Yes, something. What was that? It sounded like a different language."

"Yeeaaah, it was Hebrew. Did I ever mention I'm Jewish? Heh."

Ciel could get used to this.

"...How do you say 'My name is Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Hashem Sheli Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel nodded and smiled at his friend's talent.

"How long have you been able to speak that?"

"Since I was four. My parents would speak both Hebrew and English around me."

Ciel nodded and continued walking. They both reached the locker room door and proceeded inside. Ciel found his locker and opened it up, gathering his gym clothes and slipping them on. He looked over at Vex changing on the other side of the room. A huge blush was planted on his face when he saw the other boy without his shirt on. Ciel covered his mouth and continued to blush deep red.

_'Those curves!' _Ciel thought eying the girly curves in the boys torso. He turned away, still covering his mouth and blushing. He was curvier then Lizzy! Ciel removed his hand from his mouth but the blush still stayed. Ciel shook his head. What the hell was he thinking!

Ciel tried to contain his urge to look again, but he couldn't. He turned and his eyes moved lower down his torso, to his hips. Ciel's blush thickened as he looked at them. They were so much like a girls. They were busty defiantly. He noticed Vex turned to reach into his locker, so Ciel had a clear view of his boxers. The boxer's weren't loose around his waist like they should've been, but they were tight, considering the size of the boys waist. Ciel's eyes moved even lower to the boy's ass. It was also very much like a girl's.

Ciel blush was now a deep, crimson color and he turned violently around.

"What the hell am I doing!"

.:XOXOX:.

Rehyana pulled her backpack out of her locker and closed it. She sighed and smiled. This week has been good for her so far. So many people had became friends with her and so many guys liked her, it was like nothing changed. Well, except for the fact that all of her new friends were English, but that was okay, at least they didn't speak a foreign language.

She walked down the halls and stopped at Vex's locker, to find him and Ciel talking. She rushed up to the two and leaned against another locker close by.

"Sup, boys?"

"Leaving. Hey, do you know if dad will be home tonight?"

"Dunno. Mom said yes, but he might be working late, like I know."

"Well, you should. He's your father, stupid."

"Ani yiv-at lecha ba beitsim." Rehyana mumbled.

Vex gasped quickly and replied, "Ben Zonah!"

"Al ta'atzben otti!"

"Lech lehizdayen, ya ben shel zona!"

Rehyana's jaw dropped and she just looked at Vex. Ciel cocked his head at the foreign insults.

"Tch. C'mon Ciel." He grabbed his friend's hand and walked off. About halfway down the hall, he let go of his hand. Ciel kind of frowned at that. The two boys were outside, waiting for Vex's mom to pick them up.

Ciel pulled his phone out of his uniform pocket and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Vex asked.

"Alois, the idiot probably won't even answer." The ringing on the phone stopped and someone on the line spoke.

_'HI Ciel!~'_

"Hey Alois. Look, I'm going shopping with my friend today so I was-"

_'But Ciel! You were supposed to be spending time with me today!'_

"A-Alois I know! I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

_'Oh! That sounds fun! Who's your new friend! Is he hot!'_

"Alois!"

_'What! I'm just asking!~ What's his name?'_

"Vex. And don't be obnoxious in front of him. If you do, I'll kill you."

_'So mean... I won't be obnoxious Cieluuu!~'_

"Stop calling me 'Ciel**uuu**'. That's not how you say it."

_'Oh but it suits you! Anyways, me and Claude are at your house now. Are you coming to pick me up?'_

"Yes, I am. Vex's mother is driving us to my house."

_'Kay!...So...is he hot?'_

"**Alois!**"

_'Sooorrry!~ Hehe, see you in a bit Cieluuu!~ Bai!~' _Alois hung up as did Ciel.

"Obnoxious asshole." He mumbled.

"Sounds like he pisses you off quite a bit."

"Oh, you don't even know how much he gets on my nerves."

Vex heard a car pulling up in the parking lot and identified it to be the silver BMW. His black-haired mom waved to him.

"My mom's here. Let's go." Ciel nodded and followed him to the silver car.

"Hey Vex. Where's Rehy?" asked his mom.

"I guess she's riding the bus home. I dunno really."

She nodded and looked passed her son at the other, slate-haired boy. She smiled at him and told the two to get inside. The two sat in the back and placed their backpacks on the car floor.

"Alright Ciel, where's your house?"

"Osnaburgh Street, house number 5786."

She put the keys in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. Vex yawned and stretched his limbs. He looked out his window and watched the houses pass, seeing a couple of kids walking home from school. He breathed against the car window, creating a little fog spot on the window. He took his finger and drew a little, faceless stick-figure on the spot. He wiped away the fog and breathed on the window again, creating another patch of fog. He drew a small heart. He smiled and wiped it away.

The car reached Ciel's house and parked on the side of the rode. Ciel was about to exit the vehicle until he looked out his window and saw a blonde haired boy running straight for the car, an excited look plastered on his face. Ciel told Vex he would be back and he opened the car door, then closed it.

"Hi Ciel!~ I'm ready to go!"

"That's great..."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Your friend! I wanna see what he looks like!"

"Just get inside the car and then you can see him. And don't act stupid around him. He's nice and I don't plan on having him feel awkward around you. So act like a normal person."

"Fiiiine!~"

Alois opened the car door and scooted next to the boy. He frowned seeing that he was turned away from him. Alois tapped his shoulder and the boy spun around.

"Hi! I'm Alois Tra-" Alois gasped and examined the boy in front of him. He was lost in his eyes almost immediately. He then remembered what he was saying.

"Uh-U...Uh Alois T-Trancy. H-hi." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, my name's Vex. Nice to meet ya, Alois." He smiled cutely, causing Alois to blush a little. Alois turned back to Ciel, who entered the car and closed the door.

"Dude! You didn't tell me your friend was _this _hot! He's mine!~" Alois made sure it was a whisper so Vex couldn't hear him.

"Alois! Stop being such an idiot! He's not gay." Ciel whispered and pushed Alois away.

Vex cocked his head and then turned his attention away from the two, until Alois decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Vex. How long you been living in London?"

"Almost a week."

"Do you like London?"

"Yeah, it's nice. Nothin' like America."

"What's America like?"

"Couldn't really tell you much, the furthest I've ever traveled in America was just to another city in Illinois. But, it wasn't very nice where I came from. Lotsa' crime, murders, pollution, stuff like that."

Alois nodded and continued his conversation with the boy. Ciel crossed his arms and watched the two discuss whatever Alois brought up. Ciel was kind of mad that Alois was hogging all of Vex's attention. He clicked his tongue and turned away from his idiot blonde friend. Alois heard Ciel and smirked.

"Hold on a sec, Vex." Alois turned to Ciel and put his mouth up to Ciel's ear, "Is Ciel jealous that I'm getting attention from Vexy?"

"N-No! I most certainly am not! Like I care whether or not he talks to you." That was a lie.

"Oh, I think you do. Your blush says it all." Alois giggled and turned away from Ciel. Ciel grasped his hat on his head and pulled it down over his head, exposing only his mouth and nose, but the blush was still visible.

In the front seat, Lydia couldn't help but giggle to herself. It was like having cable in the back seat of your rental car.

.:XOXOX:.

To Vex's surprise, the place was huge.

"Leazazel." the Jew mumbled.

"Huh?" Alois cocked his head.

"It's Hebrew, dumbass." Ciel interrupted.

Alois frowned and flicked Ciel on the forehead. Ciel flinched and rubbed his finger over the spot where he was flicked. Vex smiled and noticed his mom standing in front of them.

"Alright, I'm going to go look over there in that section," she pointed to her left, where rows of different colored cars were resting," you three look over in that section," she pointed to her right," I'll meet you back here at four." She walked off, leaving the boys alone.

"So! What kinda cars do you like Vex?"

"I dunno, really. I was never interested in cars, but I've always wanted to drive a Jeep!"

"A Jeep, eh? Jeeps are awesome!"

"Alois, you hate Jeeps." Ciel corrected.

"Shhhh..." Alois shushed him. Ciel rolled his eye, irritated that Alois was trying to impress Vex. Alois was obviously going to embarress himself and Ciel in front of Vex, and Ciel would have to end up fixing the blonde's mistake.

"Wow Vex! You have such nice hair!" Ciel turned cold once he saw Alois petting the American's soft, black hair. Ciel was infuriated now.

"**Alois!**" Ciel motioned for him to stand next to him, "What the **hell **do you think you're doing?"

"Jeez Ciel! I was just complementing him. Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, but I'm getting frankly annoyed with you! Like I said, stop being such a jackass or I'll kill you."

Alois just smirked and turned away from the angered boy. He noticed Vex was standing next to an olive green jeep, clearly amazed by it. Alois was about to head for him until he was pushed aside by Ciel.

"Step aside blondie. I'm getting some attention this time."

Alois smirked and watched Ciel go to Vex, "Hm... How interesting."

.:XOXOX:.

**A/N: Gawd! Long chapter is long. I know I didn't get into shopping much, but next chapter I kinda wanna do like a jealousy battle between Alois and Ciel, that sound cool? I think so :3 Well, it's 1:53 in the morning so I better get started!**


	6. Custody Battle

**Another chapter. Writing at two in the morning, but hey, it's Saturday and I got nothin to do tomorrow, since I dont go to church on Sundays X3(even though i should)**

**Alright, enjoy**

**WARNING-**

**1. Sexual Themes(no real sex :c )**

**2. Alois**

**3. Cute Shit!~**

**BTW. I thank FlyingMintBunny579 and QuietStorm for being my first reviewers on this story :3**

.:XOXOX:.

"Five hundred thousand dollars? Ta'ase li tova!"

"Ta'ase li whatva?" Alois asked.

"Ta'ase li tova. Give me a break."

Alois nodded and looked back at the over expensive car. It was a striking black jeep, it's paint shimmering in the sunlight coming through the windows. It was a nice car, just to expensive. Alois noticed Ciel was browsing more compatible priced cars, unlike him.

Vex noticed the car that Ciel was standing by, and he ran over to examine it closer. It was a red Volkswagen, priced at seventy-eight hundred dollars. Not bad. But, it looked a little old.

"What year is it?" Vex asked, addressing the car.

"It's a 2008 I think."

"Do they have any 2012 car brands?"

"I think they might have some outside. Wanna look?"

Vex nodded and walked with Ciel, Alois following slowly behind. They approached the glass doors and went outside, out into the field of new and overly-priced cars.

Alois stood next to Vex, and noticed something. Every time he would get closer to Vex, Ciel would get even closer, shooting him death glares while at it. Alois found this amusing, little Ciel was so jealous of him. He would have to take advantage of that, being the little push-over he is.

Vex could see the two boys staring at each other, Alois with a smirk and Ciel with a glare. Vex just decided to avoid whatever quarrel the two were in. He noticed a nice looking vehicle over to his right, so he went to check it out, leaving the two alone.

Alois noticed Ciel tense up, being ready to move if Alois did anything. Alois just smiled, thinking of how he would tease his friend.

"So, Ciel? Vex is pretty nice, eh?"

"Cut the crap, Trancy. I know what you're doing."

"Oh, me? I'm not doing anything." there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Please, Alois. I told you not to be a bastard in front of him, but you are, so stop."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's got a nice ass."

"**What!**"

"C'mon Ciel. Just look at it. It's the most perfect ass I've seen in a long time. I'd do that ass any day."

"**Alois! Shut the bloody hell up!**"

Alois put his lips up to Ciel's ear, "Admit it. You like Vex."

"I do not! I'm not gay, Alois." Ciel's cheeks were red.

"You still seem to get protective around him. You won't even let me touch him."

"B-Because he doesn't need your germs."

"Is that so? I think Ciel's lying."

"I-I am n-not!" Ciel pushed Alois's face away from his ear and grunted in annoyance.

Alois smirked and pranced over to Vex, not going unnoticed by Ciel. Ciel was totally pissed with Alois. Ciel knew Alois was right, he just knew the blonde would never let him live it down. Alois was always gay, but Ciel never thought of himself as gay. Never. But, there was something about Vex, that might just change that.

"Leather seats? Nah." Vex looked through the window at the inside of a black Chevy. Leather seats would get to cold in the winter and you'd freeze your legs off and to hot in the summer to were your legs would stick to the seat. He sighed and noticed Alois's reflection in the window.

Vex turned and quickly felt Alois's arm wrap around his neck. Vex blushed a little and gave a questioning look to Alois. Alois just smiled. His eyes darted towards Ciel, who was pissed off so much at the moment. Who did Alois think he was! Ciel didn't know whether Alois actually liked Vex, or if he was trying to toy with him. Whatever it was, it was annoying Ciel to the bone. Well, two could play at this game.

Vex felt a little awkward in the blonde's grip, but soon relaxed. Maybe Alois was just trying to be friendly. Vex felt an arm link with his right arm and pull him away from Alois. Ciel smirked at Alois and dragged the confused boy over to another section. He still kept his arm linked with the others, making sure his blonde friend couldn't take him away.

"U-Um Ciel?"

"Yeah?"

"W-why are you holding my arm?"

"Oh, s-sorry." Ciel let go of his arm and blushed a little. Ciel immediately saw Alois come out of nowhere and pushed him aside, gaining full access to Vex's personal space bubble. Vex was a little creeped out now. The boys wouldn't stop touching him. And, Ciel and Alois wouldn't stop glaring and smirking at each other.

The act continued for fifteen more minutes, and Vex was simply getting more and more tired of it. One minute he would be in Alois's arms, then in Ciel's the next. He was being pushed and tugged yet hugged and cuddled. He felt awkward in this whole situation. A couple of times he was able to get away, but he would only be found again.

The weird thing was, was that Ciel was extremely protective, unlike Alois. When Alois would loose Vex to Ciel, he didn't really care. But, when Ciel lost Vex to Alois, Ciel would just try and tug him back, no exceptions. This little game was wearing Vex out, and he didn't feel like playing anymore.

Vex was finally able to be alone for once after Alois called Ciel over to talk to him, by some other car display outside.

"Alois, I swear to God I'm going to _kill _you."

"Look, just admit that you like Vex and I'll leave him alone!"

"I don't like...fine...I **sort of **like him, now leave me and him alone!"

"...Nah."

"W-What? But, I just told you! C'mon Alois, please!"

"Admit you're jealous."

"...**I'm jealous**..." Ciel said through gritted teeth.

"Good boy!~"

"Now **fuck off**."

Alois was amused now. Of course he wasn't going to back off, he was having way to much fun! Besides, Vex was a cutie-pie to him, so why not be a little flirty? Maybe even to piss off Ciel a little more. Ciel didn't find this funny, however.

.:XOXOX:.

The car was picked out. It was perfect for Vex, since he liked Jeeps.

The car was a striking , dark yellow Jeep that had a removable top and doors. The window glass was tinted light blue (God knows why), and it's wheels were a little bit larger than most Jeeps. Alois didn't find it appealing, and Ciel was indifferent, but none the less he was happy that Vex was happy.

Lydia didn't feel like going straight home, so she decided to take the boys somewhere else. She asked Alois and Ciel what kind of good shops there were in London. Ciel suggested a large mall that was near downtown London. So, she took them there.

Once they arrived, Vex's mom abandoned them like she did at the car shop, leaving them to go wherever they wanted until a specific, set time.

Ciel wanted to take Vex to a store that he liked, but Alois wanted to take Vex to a restaurant he liked. So, arguments broke out as usual.

"Silly Ciel, Vex wants to come with _me_."

"_Silly Alois, _Vex wants to come with _me._"

"Veeex!~ You wanna go with me right?"

"W-Well, Uh..."

"See, I told you he would rather go with me."

"Na-uh! Vex likes me better!"

"In your dreams!"

The two continued to argue and Vex continued to listen. He decided the best thing to do was to make his own decision.

"H-How about we go somewhere _I _wanna go?"

The two paused and thought. They both nodded.

"Where do you wanna go, Vex?"

"Are there any good music stores around?"

"Yeah, there's one downstairs."

"Alright, let's go there then." Vex grinned happily and headed for the stairs.

..

The music store was called Brill, it was a really famous music store in London, known for having all types of genres, bands, albums, artists, anything! They also had a little cafe in there and some of those touch screen music players that you could either browse store inventory, listen to music, or even plug in your MP3 player into it. It was a humble looking music store, so anyone who went there would certainly enjoyed it.

Vex immediately, without hesitation, abandoned his two friends and went to the 'Electronic Music' section.

"Why is he going there?" Alois asked.

"If you actually _knew _Vex, than you would know he likes Dubstep."

"Dubstep?"

"Electronic sounding music. He loves it." Ciel passed his friend and headed for the direction that Vex went in. He saw the boy at one of the touch screen, music players. He had a set of ear buds in his ear that was connected to the machine. Ciel approached him and took an earbud out of his ear and stuck it in his own. Vex didn't mind.

Alois caught up with the two and immediately ripped the ear-bud out of Ciel's ear. Ciel looked at him with anger and yanked the headphone out of the blonde's hand, putting it back in his ear. Alois stuck his tongue out at him in annoyance. Ciel 'tsked' and ignored him.

Alois crossed his legs and felt something square shift in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and remembered he took his iPod with him. He yanked it out of his booty-shorts pocket and plugged it into the USB plug on the machine. On the screen was the list of songs and other media his iPod contained.

Vex giggled when he saw the selected song. 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO. Only Alois...

"Alois. No." Ciel scolded the blonde.

"Why!~ I love LMFAO!"

"Well, I don't."

Vex ignored the two chit chatting boys and scrolled through more of Alois's songs. He found one dubstep song cluttered in all of the blonde's songs. It was called 'Promises', remixed by Nero and Skrillex. **[A/N: Go listen to it. It's awesome!] **He remembered listening to the song so much, that he knew all the lyrics. He unplugged the ear-buds from the machine so he could sing aloud.

The two boys on Vex's right stopped bickering once they heard the loud sound of music coming from their left. They both turned to see Vex opening his mouth, getting ready to sing the lyrics.

"**You got me so wild.**

**How can I ever deny?**

**You got me so high.**

**So high I cannot feel the fire.**

**And you keep telling me,**

**Telling me that you'll be sweet,**

**And you'll never want to leave my side,**

**As long as I don't break these...**"

Alois and Ciel were awed at this boys amazing singing ability. He hit each note, tone, and pitch _perfectly._ The two didn't pay attention to anything else but the other boys beautiful voice. Other people in the store were watching too, also amazed by his voice.

"**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**And they still feel all so wasted on myself!**"

The electronic part played and Vex began to do his keyboard finger movements again. After they passed, he continued to sing.

"**You got me so wild.**

**How can I ever deny?**

**You got me so high.**

**So high I cannot feel the fire.**

**And you keep telling me,**

**Telling me that you'll be sweet,**

**And you'll never want to leave my side,**

**As long as I don't break these...**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**And they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**And they still feel all so wasted on myself!**

**And they still feel all so wasted on myself!**"

The song ended and Vex opened his eyes, smiling sweetly. He noticed that everyone in the store was staring at him, including the employees. He blushed and looked a little embarrassed, until he heard a clapping sound, followed by another, then another, until the everyone around him was making the thundering sound. He even saw Ciel and Alois clapping. He smiled sheepishly and blushed, but he was happy that everyone liked it.

Ciel walked up to him and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Dude, that was awesome! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"W-well, all of my family members have been really good with music, so I guess I just kinda inherited in, ya know?"

"It was so awesome!" Alois butted in. "You did it so perfectly! I was astonished!"

"Thank y-you Alois." He smiled, still a little embarrassed that everyone watched him sing.

"You've got a gift, Vex." Ciel smiled.

"Nah. I don't. There are better people out there then me."

"Are you kidding me! You're the best _I've _heard in a _long _time. Most kids who sing aloud in school are _terrible_! But, you. You have talent."

Vex just giggled and looked away. He didn't think he was that good, but by the way his friends were convincing him, maybe he wasn't that bad. Alois unplugged his iPod from the machine and turned it off. The three decided to go and sit at one of the tables in the store and get some food. Alois and Ciel continued to bicker at who should go and order, and Vex continued to get quite annoyed at it.

"Alright, alright! **I'll **get the food. Be right back." with that he got down from his seat and walked towards the counter. The two others sat across from each other, glaring.

"Ya know Ciel, Vex and me are getting tired of **your** attitude."

"Please! Vex is sick and tired of **you! **And it's 'Vex and _I'. _Not 'Vex and _me', _stupid."

"You're just mad because Vex is paying more attention to me!"

"Like hell! He hardly knows you! The only thing he knows about you, is that you're a slutty asshole who can't keep his hands off of every guy you see! You hardly know Vex and your saying his ass is nice! Pull yourself together Alois, for fucks sake!"

"Well, at least _I _don't try and hog all of his attention! I wanna get to know him, but you're depriving me of that privilege because of your stupid, little crush on him!"

"Woooow, look who finally can use big words in a sentence." Ciel smirked.

"**Shut up! Stop being such an ass!**"

"**Make me, blondie!**"

Vex could hear the two boy's yelling in the background and he felt a vein pop. He was getting irritated at the two. He turned around and noticed that Alois was trying to slap the other boy, while Ciel was trying to pull his blonde hair. He snickered at it, but he knew that he shouldn't be laughing.

The woman at the counter gave him his food and he took it, paying of course, then walking quickly to the other boys. He set the food on the table and placed his fists on his hips.

"You guys, stop."

They continued to fight.

"**Guys, STOP!**"

Didn't work.

"**Lech tezayen gufa shell soos bayarkon ya zayn meyubash!**"

The two immediately stopped hitting each other when they heard the Jew yell the foreign words.

"...what?" They both said simultaneously.

"You _don't _wanna know."

The two just slowly slumped back into their seats and had embarrassed looks on their faces. Vex took a seat next to Ciel, which made Alois frown a little and Ciel smirk.

The boys ate more sweets then healthy. Ciel ordered a small piece of strawberry pie, Alois ordered chocolate cake, and Vex had a small, chocolate chip muffin. And of course, Alois had to talk with his mouth full.

"So? Where should we go after this?"

"How about we go to that store Ciel wanted to take us to?" Vex swallowed before saying.

"Oh but Vex!~ I wanna take you somewhere! All the stores Ciel likes are just filled with stupid, emo clothes. I have a store you'll love!~"

"That's filled with tight shirts and short shorts." Ciel mumbled. Vex giggled a little. Alois didn't find it funny at all.

"We'll go there after, Alois." Vex took the last bite of his muffin, then wiped his face on his wrist. Ciel finished, followed then by Alois. The three threw away their paper-plates and walked out the door.

..

Alois cringed at the clothes in the store Ciel took them to. They were all black clothes with depressing quotes on them. Not to mention the lack of short shorts. Ciel was happy and Vex was somewhat curious at the different shirts.

Vex was browsing shirts and noticed one he found interesting. It was a shirt with Hebrew on it! He read what it said.

"Ani ekraa ot-haa...I will tear you to pieces." He chuckled at the translation. Ciel noticed and came up behind Vex, grasping the shoulders of the shirt and pressing it up against the boys body.

"It looks like it fits. You should try it on."

"Ha! My mom would kill me if she saw me wearing a shirt like this."

"Just see if it fits. It'll be interesting to see you in something like this."

Vex shrugged and took the shirt, walking to the fitting rooms. Alois jogged up to Ciel and shot him a glare.

"What do you think you're doing! Wrapping your arms around my boy!~"

"He's not your 'boy'. I was just seeing if something would fit him. Stop being such a attention whore."

"_I'm _not the attention whore. You are!"

"Just shut up! You're annoying the living hell outta' me! I ought to kick your stupid, fat ass to-" Ciel was in mid-sentence until he saw Vex walk out of the doorway. He blushed deeply seeing how the shirt on him tightly fitted his girly torso. The shirt perfectly wrapped around his hips and complimented his curves.

"Wow Vex!~ You look awesome!" Alois shouted. Vex smiled and looked back at Ciel.

"So Ciel. How is it?"

"...Uh..Uh-erm.. I-it lo-oks gr-reat...Oh my _god._" Ciel's blush got even darker. Ciel then had an idea. Why not put him in more clothes? Ciel told him to wait there while he went and found a pair of jeans to match.

While he was gone, Alois had Vex all to himself. He was definitely going to take advantage of this moment.

"So-uh Vex?"

"Hm?"

"Ciel sure has been acting weird lately, huh?"

"...Nah. Not that I've noticed."

"Hm. I think he likes you."

"Well, yeah. He's my friend." Alois then out of nowhere, pinned the boy up against the wall, his mouth getting close to his ear.

"No...I mean, he _**really **_likes you..." Alois twirled around quickly and walked a little a ways from him. Vex was sort of creeped out now. He saw Ciel come out of no where with a pair of tight pants and a pair of Vans sneakers.

"Try these on too."

Vex took the clothes and returned back to the fitting room. Ciel leaned up against the wall and sighed. He noticed Alois smirking widely. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"No, something. What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Silly Ciel! It's obvious you know!"

"No I don't."

"You couldn't keep your eye off Vex in that tight shirt. I bet you think he's sexy in it."

"N-No I don't!"

"Ciel. You don't have to lie to me. I'm your friend, remember?"

"Hm, I'm starting to doubt that the word _friend _should be described as my relationship with you."

"Oh! So do you wanna be more than friends!"

"**NO!**"

He was about to shout another insult until the spiky haired boy emerged from the doorway in his new outfit. Ciel, once again, locked his eye on the boy and blushed madly. The pants Ciel picked out were constricting the boys legs, making his thighs and lower hips stand out. Alois decided to tease Ciel a bit.

"Hey Vex? Turn around for a sec." Vex turned around and stayed. Alois turned to Ciel. He was covering his mouth, eyes wide, blush as red as blood. The pants were tightly fitted around his big ass. Ciel didn't take his eye off it.

"O-okay now bend over a little." Alois was starting to work up a laugh now.

"L-like this?" Vex bent over all the way and Alois bursted out laughing, seeing Ciel almost fall down at the sight of it. Ciel regained his posture and tried to turn his gaze away from the bent-over boy. Vex was confused now. Why the hell was Alois laughing?

Alois finally stopped laughing, but had a giggling fest afterwards. Ciel tried to hide his embarrassment by pulling his hat over his eyes.

"A-Alright Vex, heh, you c-can, ha ha, stand u-up now, hehe." Alois said still throwing giggles in there. Vex stood and noticed Ciel was blushing madly, covering most of his face with his hat, and Alois was holding his stomach, still giggling like crazy.

Ciel then realized what the blonde did and he got infuriated. He stood up and glared at the boy.

"Alois!"

"What?"

"I hate you." He mumbled.

Alois smiled and patted him on the head.

"You're welcome."

.:XOXOX:.

The car ride home was silent. No one said one word. To much awkward. Vex was to busy exploring the new car that they were in, and Ciel and Alois were to busy glaring at each other.

Vex was busy fiddling around and rested his head on the seat, falling asleep slowly. He eventually fell asleep all the way and his head fell onto Ciel's shoulder. Ciel blushed a little then decided he was a little tired too. He wrapped his arm around Vex and rested his head in Vex's hair, using it as a pillow, finally closing his eye. Vex wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso, still sleeping while doing so.

Alois turned his head and saw the two wrapped in each others arms. He couldn't help but smile.

_'They are pretty cute together.' _Alois thought.

Alois reached over to touch Vex until a hand quickly slapped his away. Alois was surprised. He noticed an angered look on Ciel's face, even though his eyes were closed, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Vex. Alois smirked.

He was a little over protective, wasn't he?

The Jeep finally arrived at Ciel's house and Alois shook Ciel lightly, telling him to get up. Ciel's eyes fluttered open, noticing they were parked in front of his house. He was upset that he had to leave the comfort of Vex's arms.

Ciel looked back to make sure Alois wasn't looking, and he lifted Vex's sleeping face and softly kissed the tip of his cute nose. He set his head down lightly on the seat and got himself out of the car. He had a huge blush plastered on his face from the now second kiss he gave him. Alois could NEVER know. NEVER.

The two boys were inside the house. Ciel scowled at Claude and Hannah sitting on the living room couch. Sebastian appeared in the doorway, a man with sandy blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth that went by the name of Bard, standing beside him.

"Hey Ciel. How was your day?"

"It was fi-"

"It was great Sebby!~ We went shopping, and we ate, and Ciel has a huge crush on his friend, who has a really nice ass by the way." everyone went silent at the outburst from the Trancy boy.

"**I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!**" Ciel charged at his stupid, blonde friend, but he was stopped by Bard, who was making sure he didn't rip his head off.

"Ciel, calm down!" Sebastian yelled, realizing that Alois was hugging his waist for protection. Ciel eventually stopped trying to pry himself from Bard and just glared at Alois deviously.

.:XOXOX:.

Alone.

In his room.

Just him.

Sebastian.

And his stupid, blonde, friend.

"Alright Ciel. Explained to me again what happened?" Sebastian spoke.

"Alois wouldn't leave Vex alone! He wouldn't even let me have attention with him! He was being an ass!"

"I was not!"

"Shut up! You so were!"

"**Oh, cry me a river!**"

"**YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!**"

"**Shut up, both of you!**"

Ciel and Alois turned back to the raven-haired male.

"Ciel...You're grounded for trying to hurt Alois."

"What!"

"You heard me. No TV nor computer for a week. You also can't visit your friend for a week either."

He walked out the door, followed by Alois.

...

...

...

..."God mother fucking damn it..."

.:XOXOX:.

**A/N: FINNNIIIISSSHHHHEDDD! I love it! I laughed at the scene where Ciel was fantisised by Vex's ass XDD Oh me~ Anyways. R&R PLZ!**


	7. Interception

**Summer is here, so I continue story after long hard homework D: D+ in math and not getting grounded for the win.**

**I am terribly sorry for SUCH the long fucking wait. I didn't have any motivation to continue the story, but, I am going to continue it, nonetheless, since I thought I worked hard on it, and I can't give up on it, so yeah.**

**ON WISS ZEE STORIEE!**

**BTW I HAVE A TUMBLR, FOLLOW ME IF YOUR COOL. IT'S RITORUDORAGON PRETTY MUCH XD JUST SEARCH THAT.  
><strong>

**.:XOXOX:.**

"Why didn't you just bitch slap one of em'?"

"Because that would be rude, Rehy."

"Oh, when did you ever care about being 'rude'? You are always rude to me, you little shit!"

"Yeah, but Ciel's my friend, not my sister."

"Oh, so me being your sister makes a complete difference?"

"Yup." Vex smirked slightly and looked down at his math homework. Pre Algebra. He groaned and his head fell to the table below. Rehyana 'tched' and got down from the seat. She left the kitchen, leaving Vex in there alone. He hated it when no one was around. Especially his parents. His father worked late all the damn time and his mother constantly ran errands, weather it was to pay taxes, get groceries, go to the bank, buy new clothes, or meet up with friends. He got pissed that he had to spend pretty much the whole day with his annoying, older sister. He once again looked at the math paper and scowled.

"Whatever. Fuck it." He folded up the worksheet and slipped it in his book bag beside him. He got down from his chair and eyed the clock on the far wall. Five twenty six. Vex yawned. It was too early to be getting this tired, but he felt the sleepiness drain into him. Yuki trotted up to him and pawed at his knees.

"What's a matter, girl?" The dog responded with a low whimper and an obnoxious, single bark. Vex looked confused, yet he knew she probably had to go outside or something. He held his head in his right hand and mumbled something.

"Rehyana!"

"**WHAT!?**"

"Take Yuki outside!"

"**WHAT!?**"

"**TAKE THE DAMN DOG OUTSIDE!**"

"Alright, alright! Jesus!" Rehyana came rushing down stairs, tripping on the last step causing her to fall face first onto the hard floor. Vex tried to hold back his giggles, but they eventually turned into cackling laughs as Rehyana cursed in Hebrew at the floor. She passed her brother and slapped him on the cheek. Not to hard, but with enough force to make the flesh turn a little pinkish. He grimaced and flipped her off behind her back.

She let the dog outside and turned back around to her brother, "Hey, that boy you hang out with, Ciel, is he...like...a good friend?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, a lot of girls at my school say he's kinda a jerk, and he is emo or something. I dunno if those rumors are true but I was just making sure."

"Well I haven't noticed anything jerky about him. He's actually really nice to me. Nicer than he is to other people." Vex gave a confused look at his sister.

"Oh, well, that's strange. I dunno why people would tell me that he's a jerk when he isn't. Ugh, British people are so weird."

Vex chuckled a bit and playfully punched his sister on the shoulder. He simply sighed, also trying to conduct why people were bashing on his friend. Ciel never seemed that bad to him. At least, not that he knew of, really.

"Well anyways, you know that girl, Lizzy, who came over to our house like, a week ago?"

"Yeah. What about he-"

"She's a total _bitch _dude!"

"W-what!?"

"She totally made fun of my new friend Heather today at lunch and it really pissed me off. I told her to 'fuck off' in Hebrew and she was all like 'stop speaking Egyptian!' and I'm like, 'bitch please, it's Hebrew!' She got SO mad!"

"Sounds like you had a fun lunch."

"So true!"

.:XOXOX:.

"Mmm! Damn, Jessie, look at the new kids ass!" one girl whispered.

"Hell yeah, that's one big butt!" another muttered.

"I want me someathat kosher ass!"

"Ew, Trina! Hahaha!"

Vex blushed at the fact that the girls behind him were looking down at his rear end. The teacher had sent him up to do a math problem on the board and show the other students how to do it. The teacher though, was unaware of the girl's mumbling from behind.

More whispers came from behind as his blush darkened. He quickly finished the measurements and turned his head to look at the class behind. He looked over at Ciel and noticed that even HIS eyes were glued to his ass. Vex gave a frustrated sigh and trudged back to his empty seat, next to his friend.

"How **DARE** you stare at my ass like that!" he whispered angrily.

"Who? Me? I was staring at the floor." He whispered back sarcastically.

"LIES!"

"Look dude. I don't mean to be rude, but those girls are right. You have a ginormous ass. Like, you could land a fighter jet on that thing."

Vex's expression looked kinda hurt.

"But, I think it's hot." Ciel smirked and look out the window.

"WH-WHAT!?" Vex actually yelled out, causing the class to look his way. Vex blushed embarrassingly and gulped.

"U-uh-ohm...s-sorry e-everyo-one..." He lowered his head and tried to make himself look smaller. Ciel smirked to himself again. He took a glance at his friend, observing how cute he was while her was embarrassed.

The bell rang and everyone got their things and began to leave.

"Remember class, your projects are due and five days!" The teacher reminded the class.

"Dude, I can't go to your house to finish the project." Ciel stated, getting his books off the floor.

"Why not?"

"I got grounded for the fights me and Alois had yesterday."

"O-Oh. Well, what the hell am I supposed to do then!?"

"Look, I'll sneak out, I'll say I'm going, to like, the library or somethin', and I'll go to your house instead. Sound cool?"

"As long as you don't get busted."

"Cool."

"A-and by the way..."

"What?"

"D-Do you really think I...have a nice ass?" Ciel wrapped his arm around Vex's shoulder.

"I was kidding, man. But I wasn't kidding about the fact that it's mother fucking enormous! I mean...Jesus dude!"

"Okay, okay! I get it."

_'If only you knew I wasn't kidding about your ass being nice...' _Ciel thought to himself.

Ciel and Vex walked out of the class and to each of their lockers, and walked to P.E. together, Vex, once again, getting comments about his rear thrown around. His expression looked like one of both hurt and embarrassment. Ciel would shoot the people dirty looks.

Vex got a little thirsty and told Ciel to wait while he got a drink from the fountain. As Vex bent over to drink the water, Ciel blushed massively and turned his head. He noticed some guy coming his way, he stood next to Ciel and gave a wolf like howl and slapped Vex's rear, also groping it a little afterwards. Vex shot up and yelped and turned around to see the culprate. Ciel noticed little tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Ciel looked enraged. He grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Do that again...I _**dare **_you..." Ciel looked dead serious. He was NOT kidding this time. Whoever the kid was, he definitely backed off. He brushed his shirt off and walked away, feeling a little humiliated. Ciel rushed to Vex and did something that made the by standers gasp.

He gave Vex a sincere hug.

"Are you okay?"

Vex closed his eyes, a tear streaming down his face, "I-I...no..."

"I won't let that happen again. I'm sorry."

Vex hugged him and squeezed back tightly.

Lizzy was walking towards gym class and literally almost dropped her books when she saw that Ciel and Vex were in a close, tight hug. Lizzy's crush for Ciel was kinda insane like that. She would get so jealous if anything but her was touching Ciel. Seeing another boy hug Ciel was definitely newer, and she was pissed because A, Ciel never hugged anyone. EVER. B, she wanted to be the first to hug Ciel, not some random guy! She scowled and trudged passed Ciel and Vex, shoving Vex a little on purpose. Vex realized they had been hugging for quite a while now after Lizzy brought him back to reality. He released his grip on Ciel and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh-uhm...thanks, Ciel." Ciel smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Anytime, bud." Ciel was happy with himself since he was able to get his arms wrapped around the boy at least once now. He did take the opportunity to bury his nose in Vex's sweet smelling hair again during the hug. He regretted nothing.

"C'mon, we need to get to gym. We're playing basketball today. Your favorite." Ciel winked at him.

"Fuck yes! Finally, I get to play BBall!" Vex said loudly.

The two laughed and headed to class.

..

"**Alright you pansies! TODAY! We will play a MAN'S sport. BASKETBALL! Anyone who disagrees, will be HUMILIATED! UNDERSTAND!?"**

"Yes, Mr. Prep..." The class yelled out in reply.

"**Now! Can anyone tell me who INVENTED BASKETBALL!?"**

A girl with long brown pigtails raised her hand, making 'oh-oh-OH!' sounds as she jumped up and down reapetivly.

"**YES MARISSA!?**"

"Uuuuuuhm...Micheal Jordan?" She smiled hopefully.

"**...Okay, how about an answer from someone who isn't A COMPLETE RETARD!**"

Vex raised his hand, little enthusiasm shown.

"**WHO INVENTED BASKETBALL, MICHIKO!?**"

"Dr. James Naismith, born in 1861 in Ontario, Canada."

The whole class awed in disbelief.

"...That is...**CORRECT!**" Mr. Prep screamed. "**All you little monkeys should be more like Vex here! He's got brains!**" The teacher tufted his hair. "Good job, son." He said in an actual, normal speaking tone.

Ciel smiled and looked over towards Vex. He was smart too. Another good quality about his friend. Ciel began to realize that the more and more he learned about his new friend, the more attracted he became to him. It was weird.

'_There is no way I could be falling for Vex. H-He's just my friend. THATS IT! But...he just seems so...perfect...'_

"**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!**"

"Ah! WHAT!?"

"**Stop taking a trip to wonderland and PAY ATTENTION, DOG!**"

Ciel hated the way he always called him a dog. He hated being called a dog just in general. He threatened to spat back a threat at the teacher, but he stopped himself just in time.

"**Now! BOYS! Line up. We're doing shirts and skins today!"**

All the boys groaned as they lined up in the front. All the girls stood beside each other and giggled. Vex didn't like the fact that he might have to take off his shirt in a co-ed class. He also didn't like the fact that he might have to show off his figure. The teacher was picking every other boy to be skins, luckily for Vex, he wasn't picked, so he got to keep his shirt on. But, Ciel, however, got skins. Vex turned to look at Ciel who stripped himself of his shirt and threw it over to the side. Vex blushed massively. Ciel's build was rather muscular. He had a nice upper torso, yet it wasn't too much. He had some outlines of abs, but they weren't too much either. Vex found this actually quite...attractive.

_'God, he's...no, what're you thinking, Vex!? You-you're not attracted to your friend. NO! Oh but, he's so...hot!'_

"**VEEEEX!**"

"AH! WHAT!?"

Vex was too mesmerized in Ciel's chest to notice the teacher was yelling at him.

"**You be skins TOO!**"

Vex stop breathing. "Wh-what!? Bu-but, you said I'm shirts!"

"**Well we have an UNEVEN AMOUNT OF BOYS! And there is one less skinned boy, so TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"**

"Oh...fine..." Vex noticed EVERYONE was staring at him. He slowly grabbed the hem of his gym shirt and lifted it over his head, exposing his entire upper body. He threw the shirt aside and blushed. He looked back over at everyone. They all were smiling goofingly. Eventually everyone bursted out into laughter.

"Damn! He looks like a girl, man!" One guy laughed.

"He's as skinny as a fuckin' tooth pick!" Another insulted.

"No wonder he's such a fag!" That did it. Vex began breaking down crying. Everyone went silent when they heard the loud sobs coming from the American boy. He swiftly picked up his shirt and ran back in the direction of the boy's locker room. He threw his gym shirt off to the side and put his knees up to his chest, burying his face into them. This was JUST like how he was made fun of at his old school, only the kids had british accents.

Ciel slapped his forehead with his hand and spoke up, "Wow! You guys are a bunch of douche bags. Why don't you all grow up." With that, Ciel quickly jogged towards the locker room. He creaked open the door and saw a crouched up body sitting against the stone wall. Ciel quickly rushed to him and knelt down to his side. He could hear the other boy's quiet weeping sounds.

"Vex? Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay!? Those guys out there made fun of me!"

"I-I know. They're assholes. You shouldn't listen to em'."

"B-But, they're...right..."

"What?"

"They're right. I am a skinny, toothpicked, girl, fag!"

"Don't say that!" Ciel shouted, it echoing through the locker room.

Vex looked up at him and sniffed, a little shooken at the sudden yell.

"You're not a skinny, toothpicked, girly, fag. I think you're just fine. In fact, I think you're better than those other guys. You're...perfect..."

Ciel wiped a tear from the boys porcelain face. Vex smiled and made a happy sigh sound. Ciel nearly died of cute there. Ciel stood and offered a hand to Vex.

"C'mon. Just because some jerks told you off, doesn't mean we still can't make the rest of gym better. Mr. Prep still wants to play Basket ball."

Vex took his friends hand and lifted him self up.

The two left the locker room, fingers still intertwined, but neither of them minded.

The teacher was lecturing the students about their behavior when the two re-entered the gym. The teacher heard their footsteps and turned to the two, shirtless boys. He motioned for the two to come over.

"**AND THE REST OF YOU RUNTS BETTER BE NICE TO THE NEW STUDENT, YA HEAR!?"**

"Yes Mr. Prep..."

..

The rest of gym class went by with Vex talking with other boys, hearing tons of apologies for getting laughed at, Ciel getting really jealous, and Lizzy staring down Vex, making sure he didn't touch 'her' Ciel again. Ciel was also busy occupying the kid the smack Vex's butt this morning. He would shoot him death looks everytime they made eye contact.

The teacher set the class into co-ed teams. Vex and Ciel weren't on the same team, to Ciel's disappointment. Vex was placed on a team that consisted of him, Lizzy, a golden haired kid named Keeth, one of Rehyana's friends, Heather, and that asshole who punched him in the stomach, Mark. Not the best team that Vex could've came up with, especially that two people he despised where on that team.

Ciel's team consisted of him, a red,black,and white haired girl with huge boobs named Sabrina, the boy who slapped Vex at the water fountain, whose name was Jared, A really tall, ginger haired boy named Ryan, and a girl with weird, blue hair named Samantha. Ciel found everyone on his team relativly annoying, but he spat at the fact that Jared was on his team.

And of course, Mr. Prep had to make it worse by having Ciel and Vex's team play each other. The games took place one at a time. Since there were four teams made up, two would play at a time. When a winning team was determined, the next two teams would play. Ciel and Vex's team played first. The two remaining teams sat on the floor on the sides of the court to watch. Vex and Ciel stood mid-court while Mr. Prep held the ball over their heads. Ciel looked up into Vex's confident, yet beautiful ruby eyes.

"Hey man...Don't kill me out there." Ciel smirked at his friend.

"I'll try, but no promises." Vex smirked back.

Mr. Prep blew his whistle and dropped the ball. The two boys jumped for it, but Vex was quicker. He tapped the ball away from Ciel's hand and quickly maneuvered around the surprised boy in less than a second. Ciel whipped around and ran for the boy. Lizzy managed to get the ball and freaked out when she saw all Ciel's team mates rushing towards her. She let go of the ball out of fright and the tall ginger boy, Ryan, grabbed the ball and started dribbling it to the other side of the court, but Vex was high on his heels. He wasn't as tall as Ryan, but he was definitely quicker. He reached Ryan and knocked the ball out of his hands and dribbled it away to safety.

Jared came over and stood over Vex, making sure he didn't pass the ball to any of his team mates.

"Hey babe, why don't you forget about what happened this morning and spare me some forgiveness." The boy grinned.

"Like hell." Vex mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He attempted a fake pass to Heather than quickly got out of Jared's way. He made a real pass to Heather and she dribbled it to the other side of the court. She was stopped by Sabrina, who was way taller than her, plus her boobs bouncing everywhere weren't helping. Heather smirked.

"Sabrina, not to be rude, but your huge knockers are in my face." Heather smirked, teasing her friend.

"HEY! You know I hate it when people talk about my 'huge knockers'!" Sabrina smacked the ball away but was quickly intercepted by Vex who stole the ball, aimed, and shot from his side of the court. The ball went flying into the basket with ease. Everyone's mouth hung open at the amazing shot. Vex smiled and clapped his hands together. He looked around at everyone who was staring at him in awe.

"What? It was just a shot."

The teacher came up to Vex and placed his hand on his shoulder, and for once, talked in a normal voice.

"Boy. Do you know how amazing that shot was?"

"Uhm...Sir, I do shots like that all the time. I never miss a single one."

"Son, no one, in the history of this death trap of a school, has **EVER!** made a shot like that. You got talent, kid."

"Uh...Thanks, sir." Vex smiled a little awkwardly.

"Anyways...** PLEASE CONTINUE!**"

Ciel looked over at Mark, who was glaring at Vex. Ciel scrunched his nose and walked over to Mark.

"Hey, Mark." The taller boy turned to look at the slate haired teen.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Don't even think about hurting Vex, or _I'll kill you..._"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry that I have a grudge against your _boyfriend._"

"He's not my boyfriend, smart arse..."

"Yeah whatever. He ain't worth toyin' with anyways."

Ciel nodded and walked away, leaving the orange eyed boy to wonder why Ciel cared so much for Vex...

.:XOXOX:.

Lunch time...

Was way worse...

Then it needed to be...

"Hey Vex!"

"What?"

"Can I feel your ass!?"

"**WHAT!? NO!**"

"Hey Vex!"

"What!?"

"Your ass is like the mother fucking titanic! Except whatever it hit would sink instead!"

"Tisaref be evadon!"

"**What!?**"

"**BURN IN HELL!**" Vex slammed his tray of food into the table and plopped into his seat. Ciel was across from him as usual and sighed. He really did feel sorry for Vex. It wasn't his fault he has a nice rear.

"Vex-"

"_What?_" Vex spat harshly and quickly.

"Look dude, I'm really sorry all these guys are bitchin' to ya, but you shouldn't let them get to you."

"Thanks...but I don't understand why people have to point it out."

"Point what out?"

"That I am so feminine. I've been that way since I was six. I have curves like a girl, a girlish face, no chest/leg/arm hair, huge fucking thighs, busty hips, and most importantly, a god damn, enormous, kosher ass! It's like puberty hates me or something! I'm not a girl I know that, but I don't see why I'm so fucking feminine!"

"Maybe it's your genetics?"

"Pssh, I wish! Every guy on both my mom and dad's side are all masculine. Even my 7 year old cousin has more muscle than me! It's so humiliating!" Vex rested his hands in his big, flamey hair.

"I don't think it's that bad."

"W-what?"

"I said, I don't think it's that bad. It's unique. I have never seen a guy with a body like yours, and I find it quite..." _'sexy, hot, adorable, totally fuckable!' _"...interesting."

"R-really?" Vex smiled a little.

"Yeah dude." Ciel smiled back. Ciel's eyes dashed to something that caught his attention to his left. Mark and Jared, were both staring at him and Vex. Vex seemed to have noticed too. Mark gave Vex an unnecessary scowl, and Jared gave a VERY inappropriate hand gesture that made Vex blush madly.

Ciel flipped them both off and continued to eat his food.

"Hi Cieluuuu!~" A girlish scream erupted through his ear drums as he saw that Lizzy plopped down next to him. Oh great.

"Hi, Elizabeth."

"I told you to call me **LIZZY!**"

"Alright, alright! Hi, _Lizzy._"

"Thank you...Hello Vex." she made an emotionless wave to Vex.

"Hey." Vex said somewhat bitterly. Ciel lowered his gaze. He REALLY wanted Lizzy to leave. He knew that she had a massive crush on him and she told everyone that he was her 'boyfriend'. To be honest, Ciel would've like liked Lizzy if she wasn't such a controlling, clingy bitch. Yet, he wanted his relationship with her to still be strong. She was a good friend and had gotten him out of many situations. But, he was developing a crush for his friend, and if Lizzy found out, she would skin him alive.

"Be right back, I need a napkin." Ciel stated as he got up from his seat. Immediately after he left, Lizzy banged her fists down on the table and turned to face the spiky haired boy across from her.

"Alright you little bastard!" Her tone was harsh.

"Excuse me!?" He asked.

"You heard me! Ciel is MINE! And no one, NO ONE! Is going to come between our love. Even a boy. So, if you even think about touching, hugging, or even looking at my Ciel-chan, I'll find you, and kick your ass!"

Vex stared blankly at her.

"Lizzy, I may be girly, but I could knock you out with one punch."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

**"No way!"**

**"YES WAY!" **Lizzy literally leaped across the table, arms out stretched to grasp Vex, but he pushed himself back, and Lizzy landed face first into her tray of food in front of her. She groaned and picked her head up, her face was smeared with food. Vex couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her messy face. Everyone else in the lunch room looked over at her and begun laughing. Ciel returned back to the table, and noticed Lizzy's covered face. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit too. Lizzy's emerald eye's begun to become filled with tears.

Lizzy bursted into tears and ran out the double doors of the cafeteria. Ciel mentally sighed a sigh of comfort and sat down in his seat.

"Hey dude, sorry about her. She has a crush on me and...she just gets really jealous."

"Yeah, I noticed." Vex smiled. "If she likes you so much, why don't you go out with her? She's a pretty girl, and she seems popular."

"I have no intentions of being 'with a pretty girl' or 'being popular'. I made that mistake with her once and I nearly suffocated from all the attention I was always getting. I'm not very social when it comes to school..."

"O-oh."

"What about you? You haven't told me about any girls YOU like."

"Uh- w-well...there's...kinda a reason why I do-don't really HAVE a crush on a girl."

"Oh. Well, can you tell me?"

"W-well...you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!"

"Of course."

"Okay, well...You see, remember when in the gym today, those guys called me a...fag?"

Ciel nodded.

"I-It's...it's true. I-I'm g-ay..." Vex blushed and buried his face in his arms and refused to look up. Ciel was a little surprised, but also for some reason, a little glad. Maybe because of the sudden, yet small attraction he has developed for his friend.

"Well...that's okay. I mean, it's...it's not bad or anything." Ciel tried his best to make Vex more comfortable.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, man. I mean, it's not like you're an alien or something. If you like guys, you like guys, it's no big deal."

Ciel then felt two arms wrap around his neck. He gasped and saw that they were Vex's arms.

"Uh...V-Ve-"

"Thank you for not hating me!" Ciel chuckled.

"Dude...why the hell would I HATE you because you're gay?" Vex restrained his arms and looked up at Ciel with puppy dog eyes.

"Be-because I thought you'd be weirded out if the person you were hanging out with liked the same gender."

"Nah man. It's cool."

"Okay good." Vex grinned.

Ciel went into his own thoughts then and stared off into space. He was just told probably one of Vex's biggest secrets. The fact that Vex came out of the closet to him was a little strange, considering that no one had ever trusted Ciel to keep a secret. Not because he couldn't, but just because no one bothered to tell Ciel anything to serious. But, Ciel promised to keep Vex's secret away from any one he didn't want to tell. But, Ciel still wondered why he was even MORE attracted to Vex after he told him he was gay. Maybe, was it because...

_'No...no way. There is NO WAY I, Ciel Phantomhive, have a CRUSH on another boy. No. Just...'_

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts for a minute and looked across the table at hid friend. Vex had bought a vanilla ice cream bar for lunch and was currently eating it. He somehow managed to get it one the corners of his mouth and some on his right cheek. Ciel watched as Vex swirled his tongue around the ice cream and sucked on it in his mouth. Ciel's blush deepened as he continued to watch.

"Dude? What're you looking at?" Vex asked him.

Vex had seen him looking?! Oh shi-

"UHM NOTHING! I was uh...THINKING...about what I have to...do later...today."

"Oh...okay"

"And uh...Vex you got some...ice cream right..." Ciel pointed where it was on his own face. Vex took one finger and wiped a bit of it off his face, and sucked on his finger to clean it off.

Ciel could feel a tight feeling in between his legs as Vex continued to lick the ice cream off his fingers.

_'Why the hell am I finding this so arousing!?'_

"CIEEEEELLLLL!~~" Lizzy's voice chimed from the end of the cafeteria. Ciel felt the tightness in his pants go down as soon as her voice hit his ear drums.

"What!?" He yelled back.

"I forgive you for laughing at me! And I have officially decided that I **HATE **you're new friend! Fuck you Vex!"

Vex fumed as he slammed the table, stood up, and screamed "What the HELL have I ever done to you, bitch!? "

"You came into my and Ciel's relationship! Now I forbid you from EVER going NEAR my boyfriend EVER AGAIN!"

"You're not the boss of me! I'll go near him if I fucking want!"

By now everyone in the cafeteria was quite, some where whispering back at each other about the situation. Ciel just sat there though, wondering how the hell he got into this in the first place.

**A/N: Finally DONE. Jesus, it took me ALL FUCKING SUMMER TO WRITE THAT SHIT! Well, after so many months of waiting, i give you the end of chapter fucking seven...I HOPE YOU DAMN ENJOYED IT!**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

Wow. Hey guys, so you're probably like 'wow u bitch why aren't u updating wow"

IM SORRY OKAY

Look, my computer is broken. Basically, the security settings screwed up and it doesn't recognize me as an administrator. So, I cannot delete/save/edit anything in my C: drive.

BUT I took it to geek squad and they're resetting the OS, so I should be getting it at the end of the day today, THEN I promise chapter 8 will be up.

I PROMISE U

SERIOUSLY

LOVE U


End file.
